


It means nothing without you

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Alternate Universe-Underswap, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Blindfolded US!Sans, Depressed blueberry sans, Emotional blueberry, F/M, M/M, Other, Papyrus abandons poor blueberry, Reader shows up later, Sad, Slight fontcest, So much heartache, Someone kill me I'm feeling feels#, WHY!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a summary, but I forgot all I know is that I completely went emotional all of a sudden and made this... more of a "what if.." kind of thing.</p><p>Sans loves Papyrus, but his brother wants nothing to do with him causing our poor blueberry to spiral in depression. That is until he met YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you so much, why did you go?

He loved him.

He loved him so, so much! He wanted nothing more, but to tell him how he felt, his soul would ache for him. How he craved his touch, how he calmed him with just his scent. But he's his brother, a forbidden fruit that Sans can never or should have ever bitten. But how could he not? His brother was handsome, tall, and despite being lazy, had this ability to just relax and sooth him down when he felt excited or angry. He never felt safe without his Papy. Papyrus meant everything to him, so he tried little things to make that lazy grin turn to a real praising smile. He try cooking better, he try becoming stronger to protect him, he try to tolerate his puns, even though it was hard not to laugh or groan out of reflex. He tried everything, but just that wasn't enough, Sans wanted his brother so bad, he wanted to it so much, he wanted to Soul Bond with his own brother.

He wanted to be claimed by him, to be a prefect couple with happiness and love as they be together with their future little skellies. Sans always daydreamed of this dream, always imagining how it could be. However Sans didn't dare tell him and, Papyrus was always out and lazed around town, always at Muffets for Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner. How he knew he lies to him, yet putting up a cheery persona to show he was fine, but the ache of love, sadness, and anger layered beneath him. He wanted his brother to look at him and only him, he wanted his brother to enjoy his food, he wanted his brother to love him and only him.

But it never went that way, Papyrus was always treating him like a baby, going out once or twice with a female monster, or out in Napstablook hotel in hotland. Sans was so discouraged, there were days when he was alone in the home, crying because his brother wasn't there to be with him, to notice him. To love him.

Sans was hurting, he knew that if he didn't tell Papy soon, he will soon be swept away by someone else. The thought alone frighten him, so he try thinking of a plan to tell his brother and he wasn't going to chicken out about it!

However it didn't go as planned. Poor Sans had fallen ill and soon was taken care of by his loving brother. It wasn't intend, but he ended up telling him during his sickness. And so much in his heart that he was crying while telling him, Papyrus looked so sad, afraid, and confused.

"Its the sickness bro, just get some rest" he said brushing it off like nothing. But how he said it was so... devoided and emotionless, Sans soon found himself trying to reach for his beloved, only to grab air and a door closing leaving him alone in tears and pain. He ruined it didn't he?

From then on Undyne had come over to take care of him, making sure his illness didn't get worse. He had asked where Papy had went, but she always dodged the question, always keeping him distracted with the puzzles he once love, or the tacos he once enjoy having. Nothing mattered to him anymore, Sans knew Papyrus would never look at him the same again. So he finally demanded to know where his brother was at, Undyne broke. Papyrus moved away and had left Sans in this home alone, he had asked Undyne and Alphys to take care of him while He was gone.

Sans so broken. His brother, his own brother who he had loved so much with all his soul, his brother who he had raised on his own and taken so good care of him that he would have done anything for him, left him. Sans was in tears, crying and wailing so much his throat ached, his voice went dimmed, the ache in his soul grew. His love for Papyrus was so much that it felt like he would go insane without him. And surely he did, of course the damage was more towards himself as he rocked back and forth clenching his forearms.

Several times Alphys and Undyne had to restrain him to prevent further damage. He felt nothing, but pain, betrayal, sadness, anger, loneliness, angst, disgust, and finally....

Emptiness.

He laid in his bedroom motionless and broken. He finally gave up. Taking the blue bandanna he and his brother made together and tied it around his eyesockets.

The world became meaningless, everything was meaningless, his friends became more of an ally than a friend. Undyne who had see him like this had asked him why cover his eyesockets. "The world is meaningless, without Papyrus its just not worth it, I don't deserve it, I will not see again unless it is the face and smile from my brother."

Since then he kept that bandanna on, coming out more and taken care of things so he at least had money to stay in the home his brother and him once shared. To keep many things that held some memory of Papyrus. He won't lie it was hard not to see, and he didn't dare use his magic. He trained himself to "see" without sight, and you know it improved him.

His senses increased.

Smell things from afar, hearing to the small sounds that no one could probably hear, the sense of touch could be use without actually touching something. It helped alot, but he uses his femur bone-like cane to help around. He still refused to take the bandanna off.  
Once or twice he would go to Papys old room, which was now empty and hallow, take one of his sweaters that he must have left behind and wear it.  
Feeling the soft material meant that he was closer to his beloved brother, that there maybe HOPE one day.

But it was dangerous to HOPE, he didn't want to get his hopes up like that. But deep down he prayed that Papy comes home, that he would apologies, and try making everything like it use to be. Even if it hurt, it was better to be brothers than be alone in despair loving his brother so passionately that it burned him.

Sans then heard the news.

The barrier had been broken and finally could go to the surface, they were free and how joyous was everyone to hear about the barrier breaking. Sans would of loved to rejoice too, but he wanted to have his brother here to rejoice with him. "Sans, are you gonna join us to see the surface?" Asked Undyne as she had come by once more to see him sitting alone with a small cupcake with a tiny candle flickering with life. "No, I'mma stay here wait, bye Undyne thanks for trying" he said as he focused on the feeling warmth of the candle in front of him. Undyne left crying for this sad blueberry, that once was full of hope, energy, and optimistics. However Sans was not that anymore, he was now this... an empty shell that held nothing, but sad love for a brother who can never love him back, "happy birthday Papy."


	2. Go tell it on the mountain

It’s a beautiful day outside

Birds are singing

Flowers are blooming

On days like this, people like **_HIM_**....

 

Should not be fuck’in trespassing and climbing up the fuck’in mountain where Monsters use to be trapped in, “What was I fuck’in thinking!?” he screeched at himself as he continue to stomp upwards towards a cave where it was said, that the Human Ambassador had fallen through.

(A/N: Ya’ll think it was going to be a fem!Reader story huh? Nah, it’s a Male!Reader story since there are hardly any of those now and days, enjoy ;3)

He glared at the sight before him, “I’m too lazy for this shit!” He preferred that he should be home, eating Oreos and kicking back while watching some weird TV of that one robot blue guy just to scowl and laugh how straight forward the dude is. But no, his buddy BurgerPants and Nice Man dared him to go up the Mountain. Reason? All for not! Like it was good idea to just go ahead up the damn mountain and ignore all the signs; the mountain has been off limits for a while due to the residents of village nearby, they hated monsters coming down, so in order for them to leave they go all the way through the other cavern. But (Y/N) was too lazy to go all the way around the mountain just to pass through the old palace. Plus he was nearby the original cavern that led through the... Ruins? Is that’s what it’s called? Well no matter, beside despite being lazy, he was more thrilled to know what that small eleven year old of an Ambassador.

When he finally reached the cavern he stood there gapping, “HOW THE FUCK DID THAT KID SURVIVE THIS FALL!?” he screeched taking notice of the dark large hole that could surely looked like it could swallow anything into that abyss. It looks frightening, but-....

** *The sight of the deep dark abyss fills you with DETERMINATION **

“Like hell I’ll back down! No way is I going back with my tail between my legs, I made a dare and I have to keep it” He went, looking at the cliffs somewhere nearby; obvious the only answer was to fall. Taking a very, I mean very deep breath; he flung himself right inside the mouth, watching as daylight turned from white to a small dot.

 

                He was not expecting this, after falling inside, he sure did wake up in the Ruins, and some monsters were still down here from what he found out were, Froggits and Whisum? Whatever they were the strike up some conversation with a few which seemed to relax. Wouldn’t be surprise either, he did have that lay back atmosphere that every just chills around with. Not that he minds. Anyway they guided him through the Ruins and led him out to a snowy area, ‘ _Okay hold the phone, snow? Motherfuck’in snow in a mountain... I wonder how much the rent is here like._ ’

He thought as he began his way down the trail. It was quiet and peaceful, a few birds here and there chirping, and the sound of icy rivers just slowly going down the trail with him. He was starting to like this place, peacefulness was awesome. Plus he kinda needed it if he was too since he doesn’t necessarily sleep well. ‘ _Insomnia is a bitch!_ ’ (A/N: no lie that shit is a bitch)  He walked pass some Bear monsters who oddly greeted him, “you from the surface?”

“Yeah man, I wanted to visit this place for a while, and it was a dare from some friends of mine, you probably know them” he smiled.

“Yeah, monster friends?”

“Yup”

“Sweet, names Kevin, an old resident here in Snowdin”

(Y/N) found himself grinning at the name; he likes puns, the good ones that are use in time and that was unexpected. “Yes, I know, our Queen was lousy with names, but she means well” he smiled as he picked up some logs he was gathering earlier, “if ya want, I kind walk ya there since... there’s a one way path there, all the other paths lead to other areas of the underground, mostly ice” he said earning a eager nod.  So that’s how he met Kevin the Bear. Telling him the history and how he chose to stay underground because his sick niece couldn’t handle climates change. ‘ _How sweet_ ’ he found himself thinking before coming into a small town with their sign that labels “Welcome to Snowdin” he found himself laughing a little, but the gesture was heartwarming nonetheless. “Welp, I best be off, time for my nieces medicine, nice meeting ya (Y/N)” went Kevin as he waved goodbye to the big bear monster and continued his way. It was chilly and cold, but you know it was nice, the atmosphere was welcoming, everyone who stayed behind was kind, and...-

(Y/N) one moment he was walking, now he had fallen down onto his back sprawled out in the snow with a blindfolded skeleton monster lying on his chest, “I-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t sense you were there!” he went trying to get up. “Easy dude,” he went trying to go on his elbows. “Whoa, why are you blindfolded?” for a moment, the small skeleton froze when he mentions that, “its no-none of your business... Please don’t ask again” he went almost quietly and... Heartbreaking. (Y/N) stares at him as the little skeleton straddle his hips, but paid no mind to it.

The skeleton was short, maybe tall enough to reach his chin maybe? A bit pudgy yet still sturdy, he wore a long black turtleneck with a grey armor-like thing? Somehow it use to be simple from what he could tell, but it’s been modified, grey pants and black boots, the only color that was shown on this little guy was the baby blue blindfold that he knew use to be used as a scarf. “Hey, if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, just... mind getting up, can’t feel thy legs” he chuckle causing the small poor creature to flush blue, ‘ _oh dear lord that’s cute- where did that come from!?_ ’ he thought. “So sorry!” he went as he got up, but quickly fallen to his knees to search something from the snow.

(Y/N) rubbed the back of his skull before his eyes came into contact with a glowing blue femur bone glowing right beside him. Taking it into his grasp he turned to the panicky skeleton and said, “I think I found what you’ve been looking for” he said as he gently took his gloved hand and slipped it onto the femur bone, “Thank you!” he went as he try getting up. “Do you need any help?”

 

“No, I got it, thanks though” he went as he tries to quickly move away from him, ‘ _well that’s... weird? Rude? Hm, I got nothing to label it_ ’ he thought. He turned to leave, but stopped, “shit I should have asked if he was okay at least... Something could’ve been broken or... Wait is skeleton monster body structure be the same as a human structure?” “Nope” (Y/N) screeched as he turned with his fist ready only to calm down and see it came from a Rabbit monster who was holding a small bunny with a bow on it, “To answer your question, no, Skeleton monster bones are way different than human bones, but Sans should be fine” he said.

 “Sans? His name is Sans?”

“Yup or what’s left of him, the poor thing went apeshit once his baby brother moved out without him telling him” well that must of been a dick move, what kind of brother just gets up and leaves without telling his- “Wait! Doesn’t that mean he’s the older brother!? He looks like a kid; I mean seriously he looks like he should be in middle school or something.”

“Um, he didn’t drink alot of milk when younger? I don’t know, but what I do know that, that’s was the first time I ever seen him talk to someone, even if it was just a couple of minutes” he said causing (Y/N) to stop and let those words sink it. “ what do you mean?” he asked a little suspicious about all this, “well the poor once enthusiastic blueberry went into depression once Papyrus left, no one knows why though, Papyrus just got up and left. Never explained to no one why, but since then Sans just blindfolded himself and basically remained quiet, he doesn’t yell like he use to anymore, nor his he cheerful, everyone here actually wishes to see him smile again.” (Y/N) remained silent the entire time, before turning the rabbit monster, “ H-How long has he been like that...”

“Eight years? Maybe ten? I don’t know, since monsters don’t age much like you humans do, we don’t keep tabs on year’s”

‘ _HOLYJESUSTAPDANCINGCHRIST!’_ The poor thing has been like this for ten years!? How the hell is he even alive then!? Most people who are that depressed usually go seek help or the other.... thing... “Well, one day he’ll smile until then we’ll be sure to keep an eye on him, he use to have the royal guard and the royal scientist come over and check on him, but he shunned them out of his life some of us towns folk keep tabs”

“Damn”

“I know right? Anyway nice chat, better get going, time for Sugars bedtime, right sis?” he went referring down to his bunny who leaped in his arms, “right BunBun!” she hopped off with her leash and pulled off. “that’s... Just wrong” he whispered before looking back where the small skeleton took off at.

** *The thought of seeing the small monster again fills you with HOPE **

 


	3. Come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I was inspired by the song "Jet Black Blues" from Fall Out Boy, for some reason I crying the entire time while writing the last part.

* * *

Sans had slammed the door shut, panting frantically as the echoing sound of the door invaded his hearing, “a human” he went as he try calming down his sudden fear, “a human, in the underground? How? I thought-” He couldn’t exactly wrap his skull around it. But what was he to do? It’s not like he can capture them, his human-capturing days were over. A Dream washed away, just like how his dream to have his brother by his side with a new family forming was washed away when the day came when he found out Papy left him.

Feeling himself, sink to the floor with his back pressed against the door, as the tears threaten to fall out of his eye sockets. “Calm down” he muttered to himself, “I am okay, everything is okay... I can be okay, don’t do it, don’t do it” he went as he continued to chant those words. “I need to be healthy; I need to be okay, no more wounds... Be happy when he comes back, be happy when he comes back, and be healthy for Papy.”  He knew he was just lying to himself, but the thought of his brother returning home, the thought of him comforting him, and just plain out looking at him with the brotherly love he once receive. The smile that said that everything will be okay plastered on his face as if it was second nature to him; “okay, no more... Gotta get up” he went as he crawled onto his knees and rose from the shady brown carpet. The sudden loneliness clenched his soul, but he fought it back as he walked slowly towards the stairs, walking to the one place he knew was still untouched.

Opening the first door he entered the room that once belonged to his brother. A sad smile reaches on his mouth as he came closer to another part of the room. A closet, there he took out one of the hoodies that his brother usually wore and begun wearing it. Imagining that it was his brother, holding him with such gentleness and love that he could be just content with that, but... He knows that it’s just his mind, and soul playing tricks on, him...

“Papy” he whimpered, “why did you go?”

He allowed the tears to fall as he curled onto his brother’s empty bed, feeling the sudden clenching from before grow tighter around his heart. Soon he couldn’t hold back, the tears were streaming down and the pain became too much, whimpering as he rocked himself buried his face into it, “Papy” he went, “come home, please, just come home.” Laying himself down he curled into the hoodie, allowing the tears to soak through the fabric of his bandanna and pool on the bed, his mouth subconsciously kissing the sweet honey smelled hoodie.

“Papy, come home”

 

                (Y/N) wandered the town a bit more, before being hooked up in a hotel in Snowdin for a week, the thought of the small skeleton came to mind, “I just met the guy, don’t tell me I just formed a small crush on him?” he joked to himself as he laid on the bed staring intently at the ceiling. Feeling a frown married his lips as he thought about what the rabbit had told him, “Papyrus... King of Dick is what I shall call him.”

(A/N: I loved what Firehedgehog called him, so I’m gonna put in here XD LMFAO)

 

 

He scowled as he shot up thinking about what to do, obviously the sight of the blue skeleton was heartbreaking, and familiar... He hated thinking back at the past, but the similarities were there, “I pray to GOD that he won’t do it” he went as he got up and sat by the window, “he still can be healed, I’m sure it’s not too late for that sweet kid” looking out to the snow area of the town, even with small amount of people, it was still lively than most cities, children were playing in the snow, parents talking among each other. A Christmas tree in the center of town, full of lights and a star which seemed to be alive, shining brightly with happiness and pride, “shit, I would too if I was the center of attention” he chuckled to himself.

The sight was pleasant, but the far off back stood a home, it look so dead and lifeless, unlike the other homes that were lit with light and warmth showing someone was there, with family and spending their time with each other. “Well, at least I know where the small skeleton went” he said as he rose up and walked over to the bed, flopping onto the bed with his face buried deeply into the pillow. Tiredness finally got to him after walking all day, without a second thought he was fast asleep, dreaming about Oreos and potato chips because who wouldn’t want sweet and salty things together.

***HOUR LATER***

He was woken by the Innkeeper, “young man wake up!”

“Wha-”

“I normally don’t ask strangers, especially humans, but please help us!” she went, tears forming out of her eyes, this shook him awake, “what’s wrong!?”

“We’re missing one of our own, I think he’s gonna do it!” she went almost screeching with sadness and fear, “what is he going to do!? Who am I looking for?” he went as he rose up from the bed as she begun covering her face, trying her best to hold back the tears, “Sans! He’s gonna do it! And we have no clue where he’s gonna do it this time!” she fallen down to the floor crying. ‘ _Shit, too much like- ... Never mind that, she asked for my help, I’m gonna help,_ ’ “Tell me all the areas that might be a hazardous for him” he asked as his soul flared with hope that the skeleton hasn’t done anything yet. Explaining where he could be and putting things together as if a puzzle he needed to solve, (Y/N) found himself running through the underground with a few other monsters in search of the poor blueberry.

 

                Sans didn’t think he could bring himself to do this, but after for so long the pain was too much, he needed relief, the last strand of HOPE was gone, and now 1/1 was his hp, he knew it would be hard to regain such a thing. But he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t want to be in a world that will always be meaningless, and painful, so now here he is... up at the palace tower, it was the only place that most people wouldn’t reach. How he got there was beyond him, but as of late he didn’t care, all he wanted now was to be relieved from all this pain, all this false hope and lies to himself, his brother was never coming back and he couldn’t face it. It was now or never. Crawling up to the stone brick as he now stand tall and almost flawlessly, but it didn’t matter, feeling the magic-made air brush against his tear-stained cheeks, he couldn’t see the city, but he did know he the city  would look beautiful tonight, ‘Papy, I’m sorry for scaring you off, I wish I could redo everything, and make it right’ he thought feeling fresh tears falling down his face; ignoring the calls and begs of people below, he took one step forward knowing that in a matter of minutes, he no longer will feel the pain.

“NO!” he was yanked back into a pair of strong arms, for a minute it gave him a slight nostalgic, before realizing that this isn’t Papyrus, “NO! LET ME GO! WANNA BE FREE! I TIRED OF ALL THIS! THIS POINTLESS LIFE, THIS MEANINGLESS LIFE!” He cried out as he was not pounding his gloved hands against whoever this person is, “there’s people who care about you man! What do you mean it’s pointless? So what if it is! Just because you see it like that doesn’t mean it’s true!”

He now knew who it is, “WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!? YOUR A HUMAN, YOU SHOULDN’T CARE!” he felt the arms stiff around him, but he continued, “HOW WOULD HUMANS EVER UNDERSTAND, YOUR NOTHING LIKE MONSTERS, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS! YOU’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN THAT GOES THROUGH US MONSTERS! SO WHY BOTHER!?” He continued to kick, punch, scream, and bite back, but those arms continue to hold onto him, “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed before he was yanked further into an embrace, he continued to hit this person, he continued to struggle, but all in vain, both panting as they laid there in silence. The sounds of people muttering down below seemed noticeable, “life is not pointless...” the person said.

“It’s painful and hard yes, but because it is, doesn’t mean to throw it away, I know you’re hurting and I understand, I can’t force you, but I do know I will not let you throw your life away,” they tighten their hold, the sound of a heartbeat was thrumming against the chest that Sans was lying on. “Humans aren’t that shallow, we know pain, we know sadness, we know anger, happiness, fear, and maybe love, but because we don’t understand it doesn’t mean we aren’t clueless... Monsters are just more sensitive with their emotions or it just human nature to take it slows, I don’t know... But just know that we aren’t too different, we are the same” he went. His arms loosen his hold, but sans didn’t pull away, the fact that the human was just willing to stop him even with just barely knowing him was... astonishing.  Sitting up Sans was now sitting on his lap as he was drawn closer to his chest. Sans soon felt he crying, and the human must have known because now he was hushing him softly, and saying, “it’s okay to cry, it’s normal to cry... You need to heal, so let me heal you.” It wasn’t long before he was wailing against the human’s chest. Clutching him as if he was the life line... and for a moment, maybe he was? Maybe it’s okay, to rely on someone else for a change.

 

                (Y/N) felt the tears falling down his own face; he truly didn’t expect to be drawn close to this skeleton all of sudden, what is this fanfiction!? But he shouldn’t be joking now, this little guy needed this, he need him, and so what if he didn’t know him well, fuck introductions! He’s gonna need as much support than what the towns folk could offer, caressing his skull as the cries become softer and the sound of coos was the sign that he had fallen asleep. Good. Lifting the small delicate skeleton he began his way down the castle. “Thank god,” many had went as he began walking pass them, “where you going (Y/N)?” asked Kevin who had woken up earlier after hearing about Sans. Many people woke up dead of night to find him, Sans had a lot of people who cared without him knowing, that did mean something, he was just too emotional about his brother is all... Not normal, but who was he to judge.

“We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting my own and other peoples Art so be sure to send 
> 
> My Tumblr is my user name just spelled differently
> 
> @SinningBadlyforAskeleton
> 
> http://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/image/149180412409


	4. Blueberry and Mint

 

(Y/N) sat on the edge of the bed in the little skeleton’s room, it looked childish and really cute, but at the same time it was depressed and lack any color... He supposes since the asshole of a brother left, the poor blueberry went downhill. Plus he was blindfolded so he could guess that he wouldn’t play with his toys. “Guess not wanting to lose anything if something is moved” he said as turned to look down at the small skeleton with blue stained tears lingering on his cheekbones. He reached over and gently brushed the remaining tears away; a hum had escaped the skeleton as he curled a bit. “I suppose it’s a chilly night... and midnight” he quietly whined as he rose up to leave, “Papy” he paused as he slowly sat himself down, “Papy... come home” he went as he begun to whimper as if in pain. He turned to look down at the skeleton, before slowly taking a blanket and laid it on him, feeling the firmness of his back as he gently laid his hand against him; he begun hushing him as he stroke his skull feeling him nuzzle against the side of his palm, “Papy?” he couldn’t tell if he was wake or asleep due to the blindfold, but he remained quiet as the small skeleton rose up from his position and wrapped an arm around his clinging onto it. “I... I’m sorry” he went before sobbing again, clenching tightly against his favorite sweater as he brought him to his chest. Him repeating “sorry” over and over again, (Y/N) didn’t say anything and just let him cry before he had fallen asleep again, this time not letting go.

(Y/N) groaned slightly before resting onto his side with the skeleton in his arms, “at least I get to catch up some sleep” he chuckled slightly as he gazed down at Sans who was now nuzzling against his chest, “Papy, love you” his heart clenched as he heard those words... How can his brother leave him like this, a small childish skeleton, that seemed to have so much adoration and love for his brother, why? That fuck’in prick! He begun feeling his eyelids becomes heavier and heavier when he finally fell asleep the last thing he remember was him thinking about Oreos again... why?

 

                 Sans woke up to something... or rather someone... feeling a bit of muscle that laid against his fingertips, the scent of (F/S) was drowning him, yet it was soothing and calm, it was odd, but warm, he felt what he seems to think are arms holding him to their chest. Slowly he try pulling one of his arms onto the person chest to feel what he believes is near the sternum, a hard thumping sound was strong against their sternum. A heartbeat. Finding him pressing closely towards the sound, a wave of nostalgic feeling swept him. ‘ _I remember when Papy would let me come close to his chest when sleeping, holding me the same way, this person does_ ’ he thought as he inhaled a taking noticed that the person had a bit of a similar scent to his brother... yet it smelled more minty, a smell so sweet yet that tickle his nasal cavity. Despite it all it was slightly comforting.

“You’re awake” Sans went stiff as he try acting asleep, however a vibration from the male’s chest indicated that he knew. “No need to be all scared like, kiddo, beside I wouldn’t be here if I planned to scare you” he said as he loosen his hold from Sans, which he frowned, “wh-who are you?” he whispered as the male was in midstretch, “huh? Oh, well names (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N) I was dared to come up the mountain yesterday so I’m staying the week. And yes, I am human” if he could see, he could tell that the human was giving him a smug smile. Sans frowned at him, but with the blindfold it would be hard to tell his expression since it looks like he’s just sad. “Now, now” he lightly flung his fingers from below his chin bone, “chin up, I’m sure you’ll enjoy my presence”

He groaned, “was that a pun!?!?”

“Oh shit!” he begun laughing, “I didn’t noticed that!” Sans frowned even more at this, ‘damn him and those bloody puns’ but he couldn’t help, but feel the sudden warmth wrapping around his soul. When this male laughed it, it was sorta rewarding... Why? “Hey, you there? Blueberry?”

“Blueberry?” he went shooting up.

“Yeah, that blindfold is blue, and you kinda are slightly rounder than normal human skeletons, and you seem like a sweet guy, just emotional is all... But no matter, my nickname to you is Blueberry.” It was such a childish name! Why him!? Why be stuck with a human!? “Okay so... when are you gonna... um...” “Leave? Like hell, I have a week to make that frown of yours into a smile, so... You have me for the week” he grinned while Sans stood their gapping at the male.

‘ _A_ _WHOLE WEEK WITH THIS GUY!? COME ON! SEEMS SOMEONE UP THERE HATES ME_ ’ he thought as he pouted before the human, “human”

“hm?”

“My nickname to you is human, I will not call you by your name” he said with a hence of determination in his voice. “Ouch” he went as he fakely placed a hand on his wounded heart, “you hurt me, Blueberry, am I so forth not a person to thy eyes?”

“Shakespeare? What are we 13th century?”

“Wait! You know Shakespeare!?” he gapped at him. “I may live under a rock, but it doesn’t mean we monster didn’t know about certain things of the surface-” he paused as he suddenly felt himself being hoisted in the air. “Dude! Do you like the tales of Midsummer Eve? It’s my favorite, oddly enough I’m kinda the only guy in my family who likes this, English was always my best subject” he grinned as Sans just stood there before feeling himself being in his embrace again, “we’ll talk more about all this, I’m sure ya hungry after all that stuff happening.” Sans curled slightly in his hold as he felt they move downwards all of a sudden. “You okay there, blue?”

“Y-Yeah... Um can you put me down” he asked quietly as he heard a seat moved before being seated down onto a chair, “There, I’ll make ya something, any request?”

“I’ve been eating tacos only so I should have some in the fridge.”

“Tacos!? Dude, eating only one food can make ya sick” he went causing Sans to look up, if his eyes were revealed you would have seen question marks in them, “wait what!? I can!?” he went. “Well yeah, I mean some monsters and humans need to change it up a little, plus too much unhealthiness of the taco is bad for someone, trust me I should know... I took a challenge on actually eating nothing, but tacos in a month... I was throwing up for two and a half months” (Y/N) shivered at the memory... oh god, tacos... tacos everywhere.

“So... what is healthy?”

“Well, considering you are a skeleton, milk is a big help, it’s suppose to strength your bones as well as helping a growth rate I believe” he said causing Sans to pout, “that explains alot, I never like drinking milk when younger, my brother drink milk like it was no tomorrow” (Y/N) smiled a bit as he mention that, ‘ _seems he’s feeling better, gotta keep his mind off of that Prick._ ’ “Yeah, well... Let’s go ahead and make something that will surely give your tastebuds a kick huh?” he smirked causing Sans to look at him with a hint of doubt, “no worries dude, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Dear Toriel, I’mma regret this am I?”

“Such doubt” he went before grinning downwards at the counter as he begun rumbling around the pantry, searching for the cinnamon, and flour. Sans sat silently as he pondered on about what to do with the human in his home, as he drifted away in his mind, listening to the sounds of the sudden sizzle of the pan, the sudden warmth of hearth being in the air, as well as smelling something oddly plain yet sweet. Allowing his mind to expand as he could imagine the colors of the smells around him, seeing the coats of the darkness before a sudden spark; a gold color, if he is correct, the same color of the gorze of her majesty had in her palace garden in the throne room, another way of a scent pierced through the smell, another color had pierced through the veil of gold. An aqua green color, the color that reminded him of the waters in the waterfalls, the beautiful coats of that danced along his skull if it were real.

(Y/N) smiled to himself as he took noticed to the relaxed little skeleton sitting on the table, a calm thin grin was there on his face. If he could tell, you could say he was dreaming. He couldn’t help, but to smile at the sight, ‘ _He can heal, and as long as someone is at his side, he can still be healed_ ’ he thought as he toss another batch of batter onto the pan.

 

                Sans first time eating, what the human had said was “pancakes”, which he had eaten with actual bliss for once. Whether he could see or not, he knew that the human was smiling at him. A smile that his brother would often give when he had done something very good or with light praise, ‘ _I shouldn’t compare him to Papy, he is nothing like Papy_ ’ he thought as he stood by the human’s side, drying with a clean rag as the human washed the mess he had made. “Well that’s all done, what do you wanna do next?” Sans turned to the sound of the human’s voice, looking at him like he had grown a head or two. “What do you mean?”

“Well being cooped up in this house isn’t good for a skelly like you,” he said with a hint of excitement and gentleness in his voice. “So, what do you like to do? Or what do you do in your down time, Blue?” he asked as he lifted the skeleton onto the counter. “Will you stop doing that? I ain’t a child!” he went feeling his cheeks burn up which he had try to subside until he felt hands on his cheeks, “wow, your cheeks turn like a baby blue... You were embarrassed huh?”

“NO!”

“No lies, I can see it plain as day” he laughed as he lifted him again and placed him on the ground again, Sans frowned at him, before hearing another sound of laughter, “I’m sorry with the blindfold on its hard to tell if you’re mad, sad, or constipated” by now (Y/N) was clenching tightly onto the counter to keep him balanced. “Skeletons don’t need to...” he stopped as he felt a hand on top of his head.

“You look better”

“Huh?” he was confused, “what do you mean I look better?”

“I mean you look... calm a bit collected, maybe I should tease you more often” he went causing Sans to frown and slap the hand away, “no teasing!”

“Okay, Okay... anyway let’s go out today shall we?” he went. Sans could sense that he was holding his hand out for him to grab, frowning and glaring through the blindfold he sighed. “Fine, no funny business!” he went as he took the warm soft hand into his own.


	5. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Two days later**

“Aw come on! You’re cheating!” frowned (Y/N) as he glared at the blindfolded skeleton who plainly shrugged at him, “I can’t cheat, human, I am blindfolded” he smirked as he moved the chest piece to the side, “ugh, you got some fuck’in x-ray vision up in ‘ere” he went as he glared at Sans.

Sans laughed at the human demise, “no cussing or you owe me two coins,” he frowned before a smile invaded his features, ‘ _Sans oddly improved these past two days_ ’ he went, remember how hostile Sans was at first how he try sneaking out to finish the job the day after, before (Y/N) kept him busy with games, jokes, and common walks down the path across the underground. The third day he was more mellowed and calm, he was asking questions, and was curious about human culture, which (Y/N) happily answered, feeling the tense atmosphere finally soothed out and was more relaxed. “What do you want for dinner today? Hotdogs or pizza?” he asked as he got up to get something to drink, “pizza sounds good...” Sans went silent before turning towards the door, “someone’s at the door.”

Not questioning it, (Y/N) walked over as he settled the glass down beside Sans before opening the door to reveal... a pangolin? Dinosaur? Lizard? Oh wait isn’t a pangolin some type of lizard? Probably got shit mixed up again, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, PUNK! WHERE IS SANS!” she screeched causing (Y/N) to leap back at the sudden loudness. “Whoa, calm down dragon lady, he’s safe are you um...” “Human” he paused as he felt the familiar gloved had tugging at the hem of his hoodie, “can you go into the kitchen for a bit, by the time the pizza’s done, it’ll be bed time” getting the memo he gave a small grunt before turning to the female monster before him, “if you say so blue.”

 

                That took care of one problem, he sighed to himself as he turns towards the direction where the door stood, “Alphys, what are you doing back here?” he went as the sudden sternness caused the reptilian woman to flinch; she was not use to him being so serious... Even if it had been ten years, “I came to check on you, you know how worried both me and Undyne are, just because you lose contact with us doesn’t make it any difference, we’re still your friends Sans, we only want you to feel better.” Sans frowned at this, “feel better?” the atmosphere turned heavy and the air thicken, “feel better!? There was nothing to feel better about when YOUR only friends hid someone as important to you and lie to your face!” by now (Y/N) was nearby standing there if he was need.

“Sans, it’s not normal for a brother to be thinking thoughts like yours, we’re only keeping him safe, he’s YOUNGER than you Sans! You know how bad that looks!” she growled.

“Does it look like I care!? I had trusted you! I thought you would have my back and help ME! LOOK HOW I AM NOW... A BROKEN PIECE OF TRASH, THAT WANTED NOTHING MORE THEN TO ACTUALLY BE CLAIMED BY HIS OWN BROTHER, WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT ALPHYS!? I BECOME NO MORE THAN DIRT!”

“YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THIS SITUTATION SANS! WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU TO BE BETTER!”

“Oh!” he laughed with such emptiness, “Look at how good you helped me!”

“We would have helped you! But you kept on being stubborn! You’re not a child Sans! Start fuck’in think like the adult you are!” she screened.

“ENOUGH!” both monsters turned towards the human in the entrance to the kitchen, “Sans upstairs now” Sans glared through the blindfold, his mouth beginning to snap back until a wave of magic sparked against his. Whose magic was this!? No matter, whoever it was didn’t want him there, it’s best to stay out of its way. Without another word the skeleton monster walked away calmly as he went upstairs. “You” he glared at Alphys, “If you’re gonna start coming here, just to argue with him then don’t come at all...” his glare soften as she looked at him with bewilderment, “he was doing fine... he was cheering up” he sighed to himself before turning away from the woman, “be sure not to slam your tail on your way out.”

Alphys stood there silently, so many emotions mixing into her soul as she gapped at this human; three words... that’s all it took, three whole words for Sans to turn and walk away. He had never listen to anyone, but Papyrus, no one else had the older skeleton to listen, always going against him and how he felt or what he should do. Yet here is a human, a stranger in Alphys presence and he not only cause sans to listen, but he calmed him down.

Only Papyrus can do that.

Coming back to reality, she knew that she had to leave, it was painfully obvious the human didn’t want her there and neither did Sans. For once she’ll listen to the punk, but next time, she’ll kick his ass for commanding her to leave. Closing the door she stood there in the snow staring intently at the knob in front of her.

“Alphys!”

“Hey punk, long time no see huh” she went as she turned to face Kevin who smiled at her with warmth. “Too long huh... So I see you encounter Sans and (Y/N)” he went as his feature solemn a bit, “so that’s the human’s name... Well yeah I have, don’t really like him” she went as she approached him away from the home.

“Neither did we, until two days ago... On the first day/night too, saved that poor guy” he went causing Alphys to pause, “what do you mean save?”

“Sans was... gonna do “It”, he finally snapped, and well nearly died doing so, but then (Y/N) came and manage to save him. Don’t get me wrong the next day Sans tried again to do it, but his human always came and saved the day. So far he’s doing good, but um... My guess the visit didn’t go to well, huh?” he went causing Alphys to wince as he mention it. “Y-Yeah, sadly it didn’t... and I think I pissed off the human” she chuckled as she wiped the sudden sweat, ‘ _probably because I am so damn nervous_ ’ “Anyway how about I go see ya sis today, pretty sure she misses me, huh?”

“You have no idea!” laughed Kevin obviously knowing the warrior wanted to drop the subject, ‘ _it’s better this way_ ’ he thought as he guided her through Snowdin.

 

                “Sans, pizza’s done” went (Y/N) as he stood in the hallway nervously; whatever it was that they argue was probably really an emotional breakdown to the poor skeleton, so he was nervous on how Sans took it. “Blue, please open up, you know I will break this door if I have to” he went as he waited for a bit longer before having the door open slowly, to reveal a crying blue-stained skeleton. “Need company?”

“Pl-Please” he went as he raised his arms at him, without hesitation, Sans was in his arms, clutching onto him to dear life. It wasn’t uncommon, on the second third day San was carried around alot as he asked his questions and talked to him while (Y/N) held him. So he was use to it, “not gonna eat?” he asked earning a nod from the short skeleton, “Okay, do you wanna talk about?” another nod, “alright, but remember, I won’t turn away okay, so if you wanna talk about, I am all ears” he went as Sans buried his face deeper into his chest. Feeling the skeleton quiver and whimpered in his hold.

The magic he had sensed earlier was there, but this time comforting; the light from his tears had gave him some time to actually see a hint of (F/C) under the blindfold... “I don’t wanna be here...” a sharp inhale came from (Y/N) “everything reminds me of him, and... It’s becoming too much” he was shaking now. “Everything I worked hard for... I can’t stand being here.... And, I don’t want to be seen by them anymore... I don’t want to be hurt again or targeted as a pedophile... But what am I gonna do?” he whispered so softly that (Y/N) barely heard him. Pedophile... Is that what people saw sans? Or more likely his brother and friends? Well appearance wise it would look the other way around until they find out the real age of this delicate skeleton. (Y/N) couldn’t exactly judge on him... by how his life style before everyone treated this guy as a kid, and always thought he would think that way... No one sat down and told him things he needed to know, what was truly right or wrong... This situation was made by them. NOT Sans, if anyone was gonna be blamed, it will be the people who treated Sans like a child instead of at least showing some truth of life.

“I leave in two days Sans, if you really want to leave then, you’re welcome to come with me”

“Huh?” he gasped as he moved slightly away from his chest, “You... want me to come with you?”

“Yeah, why not? Sans, you’ve been through so much, and tibia honest, I want to give you a better way than what you have going on now” went (Y/N) as he felt the small skeleton shiver again... no wait is that... Is he wheezing? No way... Sans was outright laughing... Small, but he was laughing. “You’re terrible” he finally said as he “looked” up at him as he wrapped his arms around his chest. “I need time to think, but I will come back with your answer.”  


“Okay, you have two days so take your time, okay... Now let’s go back downstairs... dat pizza is calling me name” he went as his stomach suddenly let out a roaring growl. “Way to ruin the moment!”

“Oh? We were having a moment? I didn’t noticed”

“(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	6. Dinner for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry! I have procrastated so bad!!!!!!!!!! Here's a short chapter, and sorry that it's short I had to work with what I had at the moment, but I hope you enjoy

He had two days to pick if he wanted to go with (Y/N), he didn’t know what to or how to take it, he’s been living here in Snowdin for such a long time, how could he just get up and leave? It wouldn’t be hard to actually leave it, but... ‘Papy’ “Blue, you okay?” asked (Y/N) causing the small skeleton snap back into reality. “I-I’m fine, just thinking” he went as he try laughing off his nervousness, but it obvious that (Y/N) could tell that he was worried, but the human male just smiled almost understandingly. Sans could feel that smile. He could tell that the human’s soul was glimmering with radiance of heat, a comfort he had gotten use to. ‘If I decide to stay here... Will I ever get to feel that feeling ever again?’ he thought as he stretched out his gloved-hand knowing full well that (Y/N) will meet him half way. “Don’t over think it Sans” he said, “Just trust your instincts and whatever decision you make, I will respect it.” Sans smiled up at him giving a comforting squeeze before letting, “I’mma go out and buy some stuff for lunch, want anything specific?” he asked.

“We can go to an old friend of mine...”

“huh?”

“Usually he charges alot of money to some people, but he is always careful with me... And I have enough for a dinner for two” he went feeling his face flush. (Y/N) pondered on the idea, would it be a good idea to go out, but then again it would be nice to have something takeout considering he’s been cooking for a while. “If it’s alright with you, you think you can handle it?” he asked slightly concerned for the small skeleton, “y-yes, I’ll be alright” he went smiling at him...

“Alright, we’ll get ready in a few, let me find my sweater” he joked a bit as he let go of his hand. Sans stood up as he try summoning his cane before exiting his bedroom, his soul feeling a tad bit lighter at the proclamation from (Y/N). “Found it!” echoed his voice across the house, causing the small skeleton to giggle coming down the stairs as he heard the human male wrestled the sweater. “Okay, sweater on, cane summoned, everything is put away... Anything else I should know?” Sans smiled a bit before nodding, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out...”

 

                ‘ _Heh, right figure it out... Oh I figured it out alright... I FIGURED OUT I’M IN A MOTHERFUCK’IN ACTIVE VOLCANO!_ ’ he thought as he dragged himself behind the small blueberry. Last he remembers on passing by here was when he took a ride from River person. He didn’t feel the heat, but now that he trending along with his small little blueberry, it was hotter than Satan’s palace! “You okay (Y/N) I hear that you’re wheezing” went Sans causing the human male to smile bitterly, “I-I’m alright, just not use to drastic climate changes” he said as he try straightening himself out for the sake of his companion.

“Okay, if you say so Human, but we’re almost there” he said with a smile as he continued to walk up the path while (Y/N) wallowed in agonies torture and lack of water. “I get the feeling that whoever this person is, is a fire-like person right?” asked (Y/N) causing the small blueberry to laugh, “yup, I always went there when my...” he paused causing (Y/N) to flinch knowing that bringing up his brother would send another breakdown on the blueberry. “Never mind, I always went there just to visit sometimes he would let me have some candy or drinks, but I never tried his food there... But now I can and share the experience with someone, mweh heh heh!” Sans stiffen... Did he just-...

 

‘ _That was the cutest thing I ever heard!_ ’ thought (Y/N), feeling the heat rise into his cheeks, it cause a sudden shift in his soul, as if leaping around his ribcage, just struck with joy and cuteness that it was kinda hard to contained, “you okay Sans?”  “I’m al-alright human, anyway we’re here!” he went as a sudden scent fills his nostrils. Looking up at the sign, (Y/N) wanted to mentality groan, ‘ _Grillby’s’ dear god, I fuck’in knew, I knew it was gonna involve some monster that are literally made of fire!_ ’ he thought as he followed the small skeleton inside to see many monsters laughing and enjoying their time, some stop and greeted Sans. Others just watched curiously at (Y/N). “SANS!” he flinched as a sudden male appear, he looked hot... literally the motherfucker was fuck’in on fire!

“Sans, it’s been a long time old friend, how are you!? You doing okay?! Have you been eating or at least making those tacos you usually make!?” he went, (Y/N) smiled as he watched. ‘ _That one friend that despite it all, will always be there._ ’

“Oh hello, you must be the human, who saved my little friend, I’m Grillby’s” he went holding out his hand causing the male to flinch, which earned a look from him, “sorry, humans react differently to fire, I didn’t mean to offend ya” he went taking his hand, which oddly didn’t burn, but was a pleasant warmth. “I see, I completely understand, I’ll forgive you for a thousand gold” (Y/N) literally felt his jaw slam against the floor, while Sans just snickered a bit before giving a slight clank to the femur cane against the floor. “How about a dinner for two, and pay for full price on the special discount meal” smiled Sans causing the semi-looking torch to snicker, “deal, please follow me.”

(Y/N) looked down at Sans skeptically, before being seated at a random table, “Special is Burgers and fries, as well as for a drink, and which is with a discount itself!”

“We’ll take that, thank you Grillby! And here!” he then pulls out a large... ‘ _HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID HE GET THAT FROM!?_ ’ He gapped as he handed Grillby the gold, “He’s a bit pricey, but always had good food,” smiled Sans as he leaned back on his chair as (Y/N) continue to gap at him, “if you leave your mouth open for too long flies will go in it” he joked causing the male to snap his mouth shut. “Okay... I’m friends who is fuck’in loaded as hell...”

“You owe me a coin!”

“Aw come on! I thought you would let that go for now~!” he whined causing the small blueberry to do his laugh again... that cute little laugh he had heard before coming here. (Y/N) felt his heart speed up, it was such a clean, innocent laugh who would hate anyone with a laugh like that. “Human...” he looked over to Sans who seemed to have a calming relaxed smile rest on his face. “Consider we are friends, I am curious about what you do up on the surface?” he asked.

“Me? Heh, oddly enough I’m a Youtuber... it’s a website, kinda like the UnderNet honestly, but with many videos. I’m a platform player usually for minecraft, but I try other games too”

“Seems fun” smiled Sans

“It actually is honestly, being with my best bros, some haters, but I love haters” well that surprised Sans.

“You love people who hate you?” he seemed a bit uncomfortable at the idea of someone hating him... well he should be use to it since Papy hates him, and Alphys... Maybe Undyne? He doesn’t know`...

“I love their reactions... Haters only hate people because of what they don’t like, or understand, some usually ignore it, others want to get their points cross,” smiled (Y/N) as he gave a gentle pat on his hand, “It may hurt, but in a way it’s sorta an honor to be hated, it shows your noticed and that you are hard to be ignored by” he pulled away before having Grillby come over and give them their food. “Well that’s that, anything else you wanna know Blueberry?”

“Huh!? Oh, well do you have family?”

“Sure do, but I don’t think you wanna sit through so many names-” “Please! I wanna know your family~!”

(Y/N) gazed at Sans he faced him with a look that seems to be begging... it’s kinda hard to understand someone facial expressions through a blindfold, but he couldn’t say “no” to him. “Ugh, too much cuteness!!!! FIIIIINNNNEEEE! I’ll tell you, but I warned you!” Sans did his cute little laugh again as he sat their nibbling at his food as he sat their listening.

“ *First one is my adopted sister Maria, she’s a year younger than me, but I love her. Next is my other adopted brother from ten years ago... Me and Maria actually found him at the side of Mt. Ebott, some goat monster I believe, but his name is Asriel. He has parents, but he’s refusing to see them, I actually live with him. Another is my second oldest sister in my mother side is Carol, my baby brother Jose, my other sister Emily, baby sister Michie. Those are from my mother’s side, next is my dad side, Juno, Rebecca, Maka, Krista, Gabrielle, and Denny... They named her after a restaurant” he chuckled .

“On your father side... You sound a bit disgusted of them” he went pointing out the tone of his friend’s voice. “Oh, well... that’s another story and no... I actually love my sisters,  tibia honest” groan from Sans, “it’s more likely about my dad, anyway enough about me, I kinda wanna know more about you, but only if you want to Sans, I won’t push it from you.”

“Well, um... I have a brother as you already know... I-I like tacos... I believe in Santa still, but he hasn’t been around for ten years” that made his heart clenched, but he sat there and continue to listen. “Um, I don’t remember my parents, and... I think that’s it...”

“Wh-what? You’re kidding me, that’s all about you, blue?” he asked feeling a wave of shock crash onto him like a ton of bricks, “y-yeah, I kinda don’t remember what happen before my... brother left, I have nightmares about it, but I hardly remember what those are” that right there was concerning... Remembering very little of your childhood is one thing and is normal... But to lose memory of anything before the incident, that’s surprising. “Heh, well that’s something new... Does it ever bother you?” he asked feeling that he had pushed a little bit too far, “no, I don’t think about it; sometimes I have tried, but um... it hurts my head” he went rubbing his skull a bit, which ended up handing him, his soda to relieved the pain, “not suppose to have sugary drinks or sweets, but haven’t had a sugar rush in years” he went as he begun to calm down, “okay let’s get off of topic, how about we finish our lunch and head back to listen to some music, or movies.”

“I-I would like that very much” he went smiling as (Y/N) waved Grillby over to ask for a container, which surprisingly was free, ‘ _better keep my mouth shut and just thank the hot flaming bastard for giving me FREE containers_ ’ he thought as he thank the male before walking away with Sans beside him. A hand holding tightly in his hold as he guided him through Hotland, a smile rest on his face as they passed through Waterfall and into Snowdin, monster all waving and smiling at them on their way there.

Entering the house as (Y/N) put on some songs, which caused Sans to question his taste of music, “Thousand years? Really twilight, you a girl?”

“It’s a good song! If you completely ignored the fact that it was use in Twilight, but it’s a good song... As well as Jar of hearts... cliché, cliché!” he went remembering the fact of the human hearts from Sans stories. Sans was laughing as his human begun rolling around the floor and muffled against it considering the vibrations from- ‘DID I JUST THINK HE’S MY HUMAN!?’ he stopped laughing all of sudden causing the human to pause in his tracks, “you okay Blue?”

“Y-Yeah... I’m fine... Can we put on, Horrible Kids?”

“Never took you as a Set it Off fan, but okay... the cute ones always come in dark packages” he could hear a smirk in his tone causing the small skeleton to frown and smirk back, “I didn’t take you as a Twilight fan”

“FUCK YOU!”

“ONE COIN IN THE SWEAR JAR!”

“NEVAH!”

“WATCH IT HUMAN! I CAN GET YOU~!”

“I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” (Y/N) yelled as he run around the house, being chased by a small skeleton waving a femur bone in the air. “Okay, you asked for it!”

 ***PING*** (Y/N) was suddenly weight down and flung up and landed hard onto the ground on his bum hearing a low chuckle from Sans, “you’re blue now... that’s my attack” ‘ _Oh shit!_ ’


	7. Siblings

He smiled as he gazed up at the now grinning cocky skeleton, “I may not be as fast doesn’t mean I give up Blue” he went as manage to get to his feet slightly feeling the heaviness of his soul trying to drag him down, but he stood his ground. “Wowie! You really are DETERMINED aren’t you?” he went laughing before feeling the wind be knocked out of him immediately with the laughing human hovering over him probably grinning, “well YOU’RE pinned, that’s MY special attack” went (Y/N) causing the small skeleton to laugh. The two begun laughing before they were rolling around on the ground trying to overcome each other, smile genuinely brighten and cheerful, laughter echoing in the walls that once carried nothing, but bittersweet memories. Finally both had settled with Sans winning, or (Y/N) just became lazy and didn’t wish to be tossing each other on the floor scattered with CD’s and Video tapes.

Feeling those gloved fingers holding onto his favorite sweater as Sans begun relaxing his laughter, “thank you, that was fun” he went still chuckling as he released his magic from his soul and now laid on his head against where his soul remained. “You know, your soul surely is bright... even with the blindfold, even without using my magic, I can still see it,” he went as he brought his hand over to still glowing soul that shined against his hand. (Y/N) smiled slyly kinda grateful for him to have his eyes covered, from what BP had told him, soul were personal part of a person, it was like showing a dick out in public if it was shown, and only can be given to someone you either love or truly trusted. Rolling on his side with the small skeleton still against his chest, he had him rested his head on his arm, stroking the back of his skull which gave him a small hum of acceptance. A smile rested on him as he lay there, allowing the two just remain silent, (Y/N) could feel how calm his small skeleton was, and how content as he nuzzled closer to where his soul might be.

“You’re shining (Y/N), is it really okay to be this close to me?” he went , looking down to see a small glow of a blush resting across his face, he looked to be uncertain and a bit confused. Without realizing it he brought a hand on Sans cheek and stroke it causing the small skeleton to melt against the touch. “You can listen to it as much as you want Sans, if it calms you down then listen, I will not deny you” he said almost in a whisper, feeling the heat in his own face grow as the grip on his chest tighten. Sans curled up closer as he rested his head against a pillow he had out earlier before the mayhem; his breathing soften and slowed. Sans focused on the light from his human, the sound in a rhythm he was foreign in, it pulse against his human heart, never skipping a beat. The hold wrapped around him as he slowly drifted to sleep, but before he could, he had one thing to do...   


“(Y/N)”

“Yeah ,Blue?”

“I made my choice” he could feel his human tighten his grip, slightly stiffen, but he knew had this coming. “I decided... If we can have more moments like this... I wish to join you in the surface, I wanna leave, and be with you” the soul that was already shining brightly had become even brighter.

 

                            The sky was raining outside, the streets splashed against the bottom part of his jeans as he inhaled a long drag, the day has been terrible and it had been tiring, yet he kept on going to see how much of this surface can give.

***RING RING**

“Hm?” he picked up his phone to see that he had recognized the number, “huh, wondering what she’s calling me on this time of night” he joked as he flipped it open to answer, “hello?”

“PAPYRUS!”

“Undyne, chill what’s wrong? If it’s about S-...” he hadn’t said the name in a while, sorta taboo in his part, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to know him just-... “Alphys came back from checking on him, you’re never gonna guess it, but... SANS WITH A HUMAN!” he paused. ‘ _A human? I thought all the humans stop going there after the first year of visiting?_ ’

“Is he okay, I may not have seen him, but he’s still my brother, I swear to go if he’s hurt-”

“No! Heaven’s no! Alphys told me, what had happened; apparently this human had actually saved Sans from... **_Falling down_** ” he winces at that, “he’s been with him for a week and just about five hours ago, they left... Sans left the underground” Papyrus paused. Every fiber, bone marrow, and magic in him froze and stiffens. ‘ _Sans, left with a... human?_ ’ he could count how many times a Chara had killed his brother and it still was a fresh memory, will Sans be killed too? He didn’t know this person, yet he went with him... “I’m coming over, tell Alphys I want to know her idea about this human” he went as he quickly hung up and teleported away.

 

          “-.....And that’s what happened, I really have mixed feelings, but if anyone that can calm down a raging skeleton is possible for the best, Kevin seems to like the idea, according to him since they first met, Sans was practically clings to him. It’s kinda like an open book with each other, the first day rocky, but the next day if Sans ever need to say something or even needed something, the human just understood what he need... Plus ther-” she paused as she took noticed of the sudden rage embedding from their old friend. “You shouldn’t be so mad, you wanted him to move on and finally let you go” she snapped. “Yeah, but never with a damn human! I would have expected him to at least be with someone who can be somewhat he is, but a human... A HUMAN!”  “Calm down Papyrus, I know our experience with humans aren’t great, but some humans actually care, and if this guy actually did save Sans, then we gotta accept it, beside... You’ve been gone from his life for ten years, I pretty sure he will break down if he saw you.”

True, and it tore him inside when he try to prevent himself from ever seeing Sans, but he had to make some point... Looks like this is what the humans called it... Karma.

 

                           (Y/N) carried the sleeping skeleton on his shoulders, the small thing had been tuckered out while walking across the underground again, but this time he was going out and all out... Kevin and the rest of the monsters in the underground had bid them goodbye, some even packed a bit to go out as well... Seems Sans well being was so important to them, that they refused to leave until he accepted to leave. That thought was both nice and depressing, but he didn’t dwell on it.

He took out his key and unlocked the door to his home, and ended the home, the smell of lavender filled the air and darkness greeted him, ‘ _hm... Seems Asriel out, probably with Katie_ ’ he thought as he closed the door and settled the briefcase down on the table before walking down the hallway and into his room.  Cleaned and organized for a lazy person some might say, but hey, don’t judge a book by its cover, right?

He uncovered the blankets and laid his small skeleton down and covered him right back up, stroking the smooth skull of his, he whispered sweetly against him before implanting a peck on his head... ‘Damn it, did I fall that deep? And fast too, Jesus!’ he chuckled to himself before closing the door a tad, bit before going to the next room. It was an office filled with electronics, computers, green room, all that good stuff. Powering on the computer and setting everything up he had a recording ready to begun...

“Yo guys, it’s me MegaPotato, I know it’s been a while and I did say I was going to record about me going to the underground, but unfortunately I didn’t, but this video will explain why, again if you’re a monster hater or just hate me in general please leave comments and dislikes for I love those things... be creative tho! Now let’s get to it, now it all begun, when I was chilling with my bro BP and Nice...”

 

Sans woke up to the scent of Mint and (F/S) filled his senses, ‘ _I must be in (Y/N)’s room..._ ’ he thought as he try getting up, but a groan caused him to pause midway... “No, stay, sleep” his human went as he brought the small skeleton closer. “I would, but I want to get to know your home a bit please...”

“M’kay, but warning you, I might have-”

“MEGAFUCK’INPOTATO IMMA RIP YOUR PENIS OFF IF YOU DON’T COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!”

“Never mind, they’re here...” he groaned as he rolled on his side and seem to bury his head into his pillow, “whose that?”

“My sister Maria” he went as he grumbled a bit before getting off the bed, “come on, before she get’s the wrong idea” he went as he got up and stretch a bit, causing the sounds of his bones to grind and crack against him, “I don’t know how you do that... its sorta weird” he went as he got up and grabbed hold of his femur bone-cane. Taking hold of his human’s hand as they walked out into the hallway, “MARIA! THAT’S MINE!”

“No, my food!”

“Maria!”

“Asshole!”

“Slut!”

“Dicksucker!”

“Momma’s boy!”

“H-HEY!”

“YO!” Sans paused as he now felt the prescence of four more souls... three seemed to be a monster, while the other was a female human. “Great, we tell you to do a dare; you bring back a boyfriend...”

“Shut it Nice” went (Y/N) “probably did a better job on it than you did” Sans felt a small laugh escape from him as the other two voices were howling in laughter. “Fuck you, (L/N)”

“Sorry taken!” he joked as he held Sans close, who seem to be a bit confused at the moment before hearing the other two erupting with more laughter. “So whose this cutie?” went the female as she approached the two of them, “oh right, Maria this is Sans, Sans, this bitch is my sister Maria, the one I told you about... the other is my brother Asriel and those two monsters, you probably know them as BurgerPants and Nice man.”

“Nice to see you again Sans” went BurgerPants.

“Seems you’re doing better” chuckled Nice as Sans smiled up to the two, “yup, ever since I meant (Y/N), I’ve been doing better.” “Oh?” Maria grinned causing her brother to flush a bit, “no biggie, um... ahem, anyway I was thinking on giving Sans a good tour around the place, as you can tell... he can’t see” he went rubbing the small skeleton’s back in comfort.

“I understand... but later we’re going to Pronto’s Pizza later, wanna come?”

“Sure, I don’t know the place, but okay!” went Sans causing Maria to squeal at the cuteness, “hey, hey back off, he be my skelly” went (Y/N) as he had lifted the small blueberry and playfully glared at his sister. Maria rolled her eyes and grinned, “alrighty! HOUSE TOUR AND LATER PIZZA!”

“PIZZA!” shouted Asriel as he grinned at his two siblings.

“You guys are random as fuck.”


	8. Family outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAH SO SORRY!   
> I HIT A BRICK WALL!   
> A WRITER'S WALL!   
> THIS IS MORE LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I AM SO SORRY ;-; I FEEL SO BAD!

"Damn! That's some mighty fine pizza" burped Asriel as he leaned back onto the chair. "It was good, but (Y/N) knows how to make "The Manzzia" and no one has ever made that shit!" Smiled Maria.

"What's a Manzzia?"

"Oh my god! (Y/N), you son of a bitch, why didn't you make bluebs the Manzzia!?" Screeched Nice. (Y/N) with an uneasy smile marked on his lips, "well, he is small, and I doubt he can handle that much food toppings on one pizza."

"Amen."

"Agreed."

"He's only a baby."

"Tch, whatever."

Sans didn't know what they meant by that, however just shrugged at the idea. "Is there anything else we should do? I wanna know the city area for a bit... If we have time?" He asked. (Y/N) smiled down at the small skeleton, "of course, its actually almost December, so we gotta get you some new clothes for the winter, as well as blending in."

"Hey (Y/N), are you gonna let bluebs join your channel?" Asked BP.

"Um, he needs his eyes to see BP. Plus I want him to be comfortable here on the surface first," he went as he took another pizza and bit into it. Everyone seem to agree, considering that Sans had just joined their small group recently.

"Hey! Why not do a collab!?" Went Asriel.

"Collab? he needs his eyes Azzie" went Maria.

"No wait hear me out! The new release of Sister location had came out recently, since Sans will be new to it, we can do a multiplayer facecam and when the day comes when he does see... He can watch it! Also because many people are requesting a VR sister location."

"No! No! No! Bad enough I had Fazfuck and my boss as nightmares, don't add Baby or Ballora to that list!" Screamed Nice. (Y/N) laughed at the bunny's reaction, "just for that, Imma do it! Sans, wanna go ahead and try to make a video with us?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

"Bluebs, you are too innocent for this world, marry me!" Maria proposed.

"Ey! What the fuck Maria!?"   
"Its only a joke! Come on, let's go to the mall. Its only down the street and also I wanna buy some echo-cakes," drooled Maria as she imagine her sudden taste in treats.

"What are Echo-Cakes?" Asked Sans as he took hold of (Y/N)'s hand. "Just chocolate cake with echo-flower filling, actually good and not to sugary too, also heals max+ if injured,GOD! I love magic~♡" grinned (Y/N). Sans smiled as he and his new friends begun to guide him to the exit, but he froze when he felt something strong and familiar, a sudden scent of a fragrance that was all too familiar for comfort. "Sans? Something wrong?" Asked (Y/N) as he felt Sans become stiff in his grasps.

"N-No, um... can we go... quickly, I don't want to be here anymore" he went as he buried his face into (Y/N)'s chest. "Is he okay?" Asked Asriel.

"Guys, we gotta go" went Nice as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, "An old friend just decided to visit... and I don't think Sans wants to see them." All friends looked at Nice curious on what he meant.

"How should I put this for you guys... Arsiel, Maria, (Y/N)... "Wolves at our doorstep" Arsiel, Maria and (Y/N) stiffen before nodding to each other. "Okay, we can go to the mall another day, why not go over to Carol and see the twins for a while?"

"That's a good idea, Asriel" went Maria as she narrowed her eyes a bit. (Y/N) forgot to mention some stuff about his siblings lives, but he preferred to keep those in the past... "Come on Sans, let's introduce you to the rest of the family."

  
"So it is true..." went Papyrus as he was seated at the far corner of the pizzeria. He glared at the (H/C) headed male who held his brother. His eyes scanning around as if to search for something... him maybe? And it wasn't just him, the goat monster, and the girl were scanning the crowd as well... as if they were trained like the guards back in the underground. 'Those are eyes of someone who seen some shit,' he thought as he clenched his cup tighter, but not tight enough to break. As the small group left, Sans never left his sight.

His brother is really here. On the surface. With a human!

Papyrus growled, but then try to relax, he should be happy at the idea of his brother moving on. But why a human? Why? 'Why is this bugging me more than it should have? I don't really have an issue with humans. They're toleratable, some even good... So why am I hating them all of a sudden?' He thought. As he rubbed his skull to sooth any irritation that invaded his mind. Being reminded of how happy his brother seemed with them, how calm and accepting... despite everything... deep down.... its still him.

               Sans felt the smile on his face widen as he felt small tiny hands wrap around his gloved finger, hearing innocent babbles and giggles of the two babies as they pat against his cheekbones. He was giggling along side then as he played.

After lunch just as promised he ended up meeting with twins, Futura and Optimus... Fonts like his name.

"They're so adorable!" He went.

He heard the other human laughed before feel a coax of warm spread across the room, "adorable, but jesus a handful, though I suppose its the price to pay when wanting kids" she went while taking a sip of whatever was it was she is drinking.

"Cute little bastards" went Nice.

"Hey! They are my cute little bastard bud, and only I shall call them that... which will for now on be rarely" she joked. Sans stood up a bit, but not enough for the baby to lose their grip. "How come you guys call each other mean names?" The air had sudden stilled and none made a sound... he slightly panicked, ' _I did it this time!_ ' He thought feeling his soul speed rate heighten.

"Its because we know we don't mean it" said (Y/N), "sure, we call each other stuff like that, but only because we know... Also once you get use to it the word loses its insult after a while so it isn't as bad."

"Don't worry though, we never call these guys that public, if we did, Carol would have them be taken away" said Nice.   
Every one hummed agreeing to that, Sans sighed in relief before the sudden tug on his shirt drawing his attention to his little friends. Feeling them crawl there way onto his lap and begin studying him. He couldn't help, but to let a small "mwehehehe" out which caused the twins to giggle and climb all over him. (Y/N) had been taking snapshots of the scene as well as the others. Soon they all gave small signals of posting it on their twitter page or tumblr page. "CAROL!!!!!!!"

"Shit, Jose is here"

"Yay! The second twin is here!" Cheered (Y/N). " We were not born the same day!" Went Carol.

"You guys act like twins, fucker! So I'mma call you guys twins!" Went (Y/N) as he flung himself off the couch, and shot out towards the hallway entrance. The sounds of someone struggling echoed before the oldest had the tallest one in his hold, "GET THIS MUNCHKIN OFF OF ME!!!"

"FUCK YOU! I AIN'T THAT SHORT!" both brothers had been wrestling each other before Asriel manage to headbutt the two together. "Calm down, and Jose, come meet our brother's boyfriend" smirked Asriel causing the small skeleton to flinch. "He isn't my boyfriend Azzy! He's just a friend, but anyway, your right, Jose!" He took his brother's arm and rushed him over to Sans as he turned his attention to the figure in front of him, "this is my new friend and roommate Sans Serif!"

"H-Hi?" He could feel the heat of his magic rise to his cheekbones. Jose's scent reminded Sans of some citrus tangy fruit he once had. "No! No! He's too cute to be with ya bro!" Went Jose causing Sans to flush even more. He can even see the luminous glow of his cheekbones. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"This sweet angel is too cute for you!" He declared causing Sans to hid behind his hands while the two babies giggled at his despair. "Guys, knock it off, your gonna make him into an actual blueberry at this rate" chuckled BP. Sans smiled hoping BP got his silent "thank you," while the two siblings begun separating themselves for his sake. "Sorry, but I yeah I'm Jose, pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise" he chuckled nervously, as he shook Jose hand.

"So what brings you guys on this fine day"

"Wolf on doorstep" was all Nice said causing the aura around Jose to become suffocating and stiff. "Wolf or Henya?"

"Henya and related" went Asriel causing everyone to hum with agreement. "Welp! That's good to know, now excuse me I shall go get Big Mama" he went walking away.

~~_ **Process info...** _ ~~

"JOSE NO!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"YOU TRYING TO HAVE THE FBI FIND US!?"   
"I thought you took that away, (Y/N)" went BP.

"I DID!" he screeched as he dashed down the hallway to tackle his brother. "ATTACK OF THE MIGDETS!" was all he said, while Sans began laughing at the sounds around him.

                (Y/N), Sans, and Asriel went home, all three exhausted on their day out. "Ugh, I need some sleep" went Asriel as he faceplanted onto the couch, Sans sat on a stool while (Y/N) begun making some tea. "Apple and Cinnamon or Lavender?" He asked as Sans jolted a bit from his voice, "Lavender... I learned from the Queen once that it relaxes you" he went.

"You knew the Queen?" He asked as he sat down beside his skeletal friend. "Yeah, I use to work for the head of the Royal Guard, she was training me, and sometimes I was to do some paperwork, I greeted the Queen several times, she's nice and always seem to enjoy gardening, but she always looked sad sometimes." (Y/N) hummed with acknowledgment, never knowing that Sans had connections, obviously he spoke fondly of the Queen, not like how he spoke about his brother, but it was similar.

Teapot whistles.

Sans listen as his friend shuffled out of his seat, as he started making tea. "Sans... Do you miss them, your friends I mean," asked (Y/N). "Sometimes, mostly Papyrus though, but now I have new friends, and You... You've been so patient with me, and kind, even as far as saving me, even when you didn't know me," he smiled feeling his soul flare up with HOPE.

(Y/N) smiled and set his tea before Sans, sitting beside him as he side hugged his skeleton. "I'm glad I did... I got one awesome friend.


	9. CELEBRATE!

Again...

It happened again...

Alone... so alone... why was he back here? Why did his brother leave?

That's right... he wad disgusted by him, he was scared of him, and wanted nothing to do with him. He hated him. But what did he do wrong, he loves Papyrus so much, yet he left him, if there was a way to bring him back. To make things better again than maybe he could have stayed, he could have stayed!

Now he was alone... scared... abandoned... a dirty brother lov-

"-ans"  
Huh whose calling?  
"Sans!"   
That voice is familiar... how do they know his name?

"SANS! SANS BUDDY WAKE UP!"

He jolted awake to feel his magic going haywire, feeling himself grasp at whatever had try gasping for air. "SANS BUDDY, ITS ME! (Y/N)! SANS, CALM DOWN I GOT YOU!" he could feel those familiar arms hold him close, "I got you" he said in a whisper, feeling his hand brush his skull, his soul responding to him as much as he could. Feeling the warm he become custom with, feeling himself cling onto him for dear support before wailing out. Shaking in his friend's hold as he continue crying out. He's not alone. He has (Y/N), they won't leave him. They won't abandon him. He's safe, he's okay... He's going to be fine.

3 months... its been 3 whole months and this was the sixth time this had happened. (Y/N) was worried, he thought Sans was getting better... He was laughing more, interacting more, being confident with himself.

He almost took off his blindfold.

Now these night terrors, they cause so much withdraw for him. And the next day he wouldn't leave (Y/N)'s room unless he was by his side. It was stressful, but (Y/N) was willing to do it if it meant getting his blueberry to smile again.

"Sh, its okay now... your safe, your here" he whispered as he continue stroking the back of his skull, having his own soul respond to the distress soul that belong to Sans. He actually never questioned it, though it isn't the time to think things like that. Sans needed him, and he was going go comfort his friend to the best he can.

Next Morning....  
As expected Sans was hugged around his waist as he started making breakfast, his brother Asriel was sipping his tea as he eyed his brother and Sans. He didn't question it, "so bro, I got a message from the company of YouTube they want us to send more videos by the end of the week," he sipped more tea.

"So I've heard, we'll do Bendy and the ink Machine, heard that's getting popular, if all those fanart on Tumblr, have anything to say about it" he smirked as he flipped the final egg and set it down on a plate. Both brothers give Sans the space he needs, but drawing such silence, was driving them crazy...

"Hey bro" smirked (Y/N)

"What?"

"What did the skeleton replace in his entrance hall." He can see the narrowing sight of his brother glaring at him. Sans also was frowning up from his hiding spot on his torso.

"His"   
"(Y/N), no!"   
"Shin- delier" he winked earning erupting groans and inhuman screeches from both monsters.

"I'm leaving you!" Went Sans as he pushed himself off the laughing human male. "Nooooo, thy blueberry thou hate thee!!!!" He laughed as he try holding onto the counter for support.   
"Your the worst (Y/N)" went Asriel as he shoved his brother away while putting the dishes in the sink.

"Love ya too bro!" He went as he scooped up the now angry blueberry, who was fighting in his hold. "I'm serious (Y/N), you know I hate puns!" He went as his cheekbones were flared up.

"I'm cereals too, there is no way I am letting, you leaf me" he went hugging the skeleton who was now screaming in fury. "HELP! HE'S MAKING PUNS!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"wait what?" "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!"

  
        Sans laid in bed, listening as the two brothers record in the next room. He has to thank them honestly... that nightmare he had took a toll on him. Though he can do without the puns, he was grateful. "Maybe I can make something?" He thought as he sat up on the bed he shared with (Y/N). He suddenly felt his soul leap with joy at the sudden idea; its been a long time since he last cooked something... But he needs his sight to see...

His mood deflated. He wasn't ready to see the world yet, he felt unworthy to see its light and beauty. Not when his brother did... "No... Papy... Papyrus isn't coming back... I left the underground for a reason... I wanna live life..." he whispered to himself. With a small spark of determination he jumped off the bed and walked down the hallway, into the kitchen as he used his senses to retrieve the items he need.

' _No more hiding! I need to do this... For him._ '

  
         "-ACK! HOLYFUCKINSHITBANANABALLS!" Screamed (Y/N) while Asriel hid behind his brother screaming "run!" Both brothers had been recording the new game, and was now being chased by a deformed Bendy. Causing them to get caught and die.

Asriel laughed while crying as (Y/N) chuckled nervously, "welp! Imma... Imma end the video, we need to recoup ourselves..." he sighed as he pats Asriel's head, "I'm MegaPotato with HyperDeath, and see you next time... maybe.... sorta... probably not... dear oreos I need a soda" he ends to video.

"AND THIS SHIT IS ONLY ON THE SECOND CHAPTER!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" he went as his brother asked too. Both rose from their seats to stretch while shaking off the adrenaline in this systems. "Ugh, lunch time... I am starved" he went leaving a still terrified Asriel in his seat. Exiting out into the hallway a smell invaded his senses. "Whose cooking?" He went as he walked down the hallway to see a small cute blueberry at the stove.

"Hey blue, whatcha making?" He asked causing the small skeleton to flinch and let out a yelp. "Don't scare me like that! Not use to see without my bandana" he mumbled causing (Y/N) to pause.

Looking over him, he noticed how different he looked... which is odd cause he looked the same. Same clothes, shoes, same features... wait... He rushed over and cupped his cheeks and smiled, "YOU DON'T HAVE IT ON! BLUE YOU CAN SEE!" He was practically beaming with joy and his soul was shining too brightly. Sans was overwhelmed by this, he felt suddenly weak. But the absolute joy... the joy of his soul shimmering from. It caused him to look at him for the very first time.

Smiling down at him with his (E/C) shined, his (H/C) matted his face, but framed it perfectly... Sans was stunned... everything about his friend... took him off guard. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT NO BLINDFOLD?!" went Asriel as he inturrept their moment. Sans flushed as he hid behind his hands causing the two brothers to grin, "AW FUCK YEAH! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! I'M CALLING EVERYBODY FOR THIS!"

"Beside Carol, she has kids!" Went (Y/N) laugh as he turned off the stove, hunger forgotten. Sans felt nervous at this, he wasn't ready, but at the same time, he wanted to see them, he wanted to know them... all of them.

  
          (Y/N) looked in a mirror, thinking that maybe this was a little too much, but it everyone wanted to go out drinking then screw it. its Sans' night, and he'll look best for his friend.

Plain pattern shirt, navy pants, black shoes with his favorite (F/C) sweater, he didn't look too bad. "Yo! Done kissing over yourself in the mirror?! Jose has the car running!" Went Maria as she pound on the door.

"Calm those Giant titties of yours! I'm done!" He went leaving his bedroom to be greeted with his sister. Dressed in a long purple dress, black leggings, heels, and a small sweater over her shoulders. "Bitch, you went all out!" "As do you!" She went as she walked away, Sans standing at the doorway as (Y/N) approached him with a smile. "Ready Blue?"

"Not really, but yeah, I am ready!" He beamed, his adorable glowing blue eyes glowed, "alrighty!" The car horn honks, "KISS HIM LATER! WE GO GET OUR ASSES DRUNK!" went Jose.

(Y/N) yells from the window, "FUCKER, YOUR DRIVING, YOU GONNA STAY SOBER!" He jumps from the window. Sans stares a bit surprised by his friend boldness, "you'll get use to it, sugar skull, by the way, the door is locked and I have no keys so the window is the best option. Sans shrugs as he follows the mocha-skin girl as she leaped out the window with him right behind her. It wasn't far, plus (Y/N) cushion his fall, "TO SAMMY'S!!!!!!!" Cheered Jose as he stepped on the gas while everyone held onto dear life.

' _Why did I agree to come here?_ ' He thought as he sat in the back with Undyne and Alphys, Toriel had joined them too, so everyone was loosening up as they all had a rough week. And wanted to loosen up, Papyrus though just wanted to stay home, but as usual Alphys was persistance.

"P-Papyrus, you okay?" Asked Undyne.

"Yeah, just not feeling it today" he went as he felt a pat on his shoulder. Toriel smiled sadly as he turned the gesture, they all understood the situtation. It was taboo , but they all knew who he was thinking about.

BANG!

"YO! GUYS JOSE GOT LAID!" cheered a mocha-skinned woman as the bar greeted with both a "welcome" and laughs. A regular obviously.

"FUCK OFF MARIA!" went A man as he pulled the woman in a head-lock before being kicked in the gut by another male. "Calm down you guys!" Went a goat monster shocking everyone in their table.

"A-Asriel?" Toriel looked stunned, and was lossed for words, but before anyone could speak, "HYPERDEATH!" cheered a girl in the background.

"Celebrity in the house!"

"WOW!"

"DUDE LAST VIDEO WAS AWESOME!"

"Where's MegaPotato!?"

"OVER HERE BUYING DRINKS! CAUSE MY BRO IS NOT MAN ENOUGH TO BUY HIS OWN BEER!" went the familiar look male Papyrus was surprised to see.   
"(Y/N), don't make such a ruckus!" Everyone at the table froze again, there standing next to the human male was the very Skeleton Papyrus had try to avoid...

"Sorry Blue, but it is true" he went gesturing to seat them at the far corner. "Um-Um, Papyrus, will you be-"

"I'll be fine" he went as he try focusing in his drink, but his eyes kept looking up at his brother. He looked different, his smiles seems more genuine, he dressed differently than what he usually wore, dark jean pants, and a Blue sweater that was sleeveless he seems to have a white shirt on under it. "Wow, Sans looks way better the last time I sae him" said Alphys as she down her drink. "Doesn't even have the blindfold on," So that's what different about him, he didn't have his bandana on his eyes anymore. Matter of fact, he doesn't have anything he made for him.

         "So Sans, how good can you handle your alcohol?!" Grinned Jose. He had this spark in his eyes stating something, "um... I can drink the strongest whiskey from the underground and still be sober" he mentions causing the spark to glow.

"Alright! Drinking contest! Last one standing gets a shout out on the video... better yet..." Asriel stands up, "EVERYONE! Drinking contest! Here last one standing gets a full playthrough with me and MegaPotato!"

"Now we're talkin!"

"Your on!"

"Fuck it I'm in!"

"Free booze!"

"Yo! Sammy! Put all drinks on my Tab" went (Y/N) causing the bartender to grin, "at least you DO pay your tab!" He joked causing many to laugh.

"Alrights, Let's geT READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"


	10. Cheers and Beer

The crowds cheer on, as Sans down another cup, his head was spinning a little, but he didn't feel anything else. Scanning around him as many of the other contestants are nearly at the verge of giving up. Looking around to see (Y/N) smiling and cheering him on, his soul leaped joyfully as he finished his cup and went to the next one.

20 contestants

Only five remain...

"One down! Four more to go!" Went Maria as she cheered on and carried the poor soul off the table. Everyone was excited and placing bets as each contestant went down, leaving only Sans and another who he was familiar with continued on.

"Your goings *hic* down Seirf!" She went eyeing him as he gave a smirk at her. "You so sure about that, Captain?" He went downing another glass. Alphys had come out of nowhere currently during the commonation when it first started, he nearly had a panic attack if he didn't feel so competitive against his old coach. He had spotted Queen Toriel and Undyne nearby, along with someone he refuse to look in the eye, but now wasn't the time to think old times. He's going to beat his old captain, no matter what!

"Go Blue!"

"Show her what'cha made of!"

"We believe in ya!"

"20 dollars for the skellyman!"

Alphys was on her 14th cup

Sans two cups ahead, it was obvious his old mentor was gonna pass out anytime soon. And felt the slight buzz in the back of his skull, but he held on, feeling determine to win this. And it didn't have to wait long, on her sixth cup, she had passed out, declaring Sans as the winner. Everyone cheered in the bar as well as having to cheer and clap for those who participate in this challenge, Sans felt accomplished before helping his mentor to her feet, seating her down as he ordered her something.

"Tacos?"

"It helps sober you up, not to mention settling your stomach" went Asriel as he place a cup of water down. Toriel, Undyne, and oddly Papyrus sat down beside the group as they all settled down. "My, your all so energetic children" chuckled Toriel earning hearty laughs from them all. "Gotta be since, we entertain for living" smiled (Y/N), while Sans leaned onto him, "you okay there, Blue?"

"I'm fine... a little buzzed tho" he went rubbing his skull.

"After 20 cups, NOW your buzzed!?" Laughed Jose. As he signalled another water from Sammy, "I-I gotta say Sans, you look great!" Smiled Undyne.

"Thanks!" He grinned, as wobbled in his seat, "maybe I should lean on you" he went leaning on (Y/N), who gave him a light pat on the head. "Aw, so cute" Maria snapped some photos causing the two friends to flush. "I'm eating all your strawberries when we get home" was all he said causing the woman to frown, "Hell naw! Mah shit is mah shit! Go eat your damn Oreos!"

Papyrus rose his bonebrow at the woman before eyeing the male who had his brother lean on him, "say, when Sammy finally kicks us out, we can go get menudo by Lè Tepes, I heard their good there!" Went Asriel.

"Good idea! Guys wanna come?" Asked Jose causing the Monsters to look at him surprised, "you want us to join?" Asked Toriel.

"Of course! The more the merrier, I see nothing wrong with it" smiled Jose. The three siblings looked at each other, then at Sans who seem to stiffen at the sudden question. "Alright, its decided! But lets get our own drinks cause we came to celebrate for somebody special," winked Maria causing Sans to blush, "its-its not that big of a deal."

"Naw uh! It is a big deal, how does it feel to see the light again Blue?" Smiled Asriel. Papyrus looked over to Sans as he figdet in his seat, he looked nervoused and a little uncomfortable. Usually Papyrus pitches in and helps him, but-

(Y/N), pats his head, causing the small blueberry to calm down, "why not hold onto those questions, for now lets enjoy everything, torture Jose by keeping him sober, then drive to Lé Tepès for some Burritos, tacos, or menudo?"

"Yo! I want to drink!"

"And your the only one with a license, none of us can drive!" Went Maria.

"(Y/N) can!"

"Do you want us to be pulled over!?" He laughed causing Sans to chuckle, "joy ride incident?"

"Pretty much!" He smiled.

"Whats that?" Asked Papyrus who was curious about this male. He didn't like him, not at all. "When I was a kid, my mom always was asleep so me and Asriel did some crazy stuff, one time we took my mom keys, and went on a joy ride."

"Oh my! That's reckless of you two! You could have gotten hurt!" Went Toriel as her mother mode turned on.

"Relax Goat Mom, no one got hurt, but we did crash in our neighbors front porch before leaving, because of that we they called the police..." he smirked as he gulped down his drink, "now imagine this, six or seven cop cars chasing two kids, one human, the other monster, and if one drove close enough, you can hear, "GOTTA GO FAST!" From both children before parking the car."

"Oh my Adonis dude, mom was furious!" Went Jose as he laughed.

"Kinda funny, cause the cops already knows mom, so when she opened the door, all you can see this one cop holding two boys by the hem of their collar shirt and him saying, "these yours?", I was cracking up for days after that!" Laughed Maria.

"One crazy family you have, punk!" Went Alphys as she grinned at them. "Gotta be, otherwise we have douchebags getting the best of us."

"Second that" went Sans.

"How so?" Asked Jose.

"Remember that jerk at the Nice Cream shop, we were visiting Nice" he mumbled, causing the group to laugh, "Dude, I forgot all about DickFace, is he still there?" Smiled Maria.

"Whose he?"Undyne asked.

"Some monster-hater, he was basically nagging on Nice and BP being gay and monsters, then turned his anger on Blue when he and (Y/N) arrived. Hey, what did he call you?"

" Necrophilian" (Y/N) muttered darkly, "good thing I decked him before he could dig himself a deeper grave." Sans nod feeling a shiver crawl down his spin. (Y/N) was usually friendly, but that day proved that he had a very VERY dangerous side.

" necrophilia? Is that like a phobia?" Asked Undyne.

"Something like that," went (Y/N), "basically means that the individual is in love with a DEAD person, and last time I check, Sans is ALIVE, not dead."

Papyrus nearly choked on his drink when he heard that, "so-so you two are-"

"What? OH GOD NO, NOT YOU TOO!" went Sans, "bad enough these stooges keep saying!"

"Hey!"

"That's Ms. Stooges, to you!"

"Eh, I can take it"

For some reason this brought relief to Papyrus when his brother talked to him, normally. "Honestly, I stop fighting it Sans, plus I kinda wouldn't mind anymore" he shrugged causing both skeletons to stiffen up. "You got lazy and stopped trying did you?" Maria narrowed her eyes as (Y/N) gave her the birdie.

"Welp, everyone ready?"

"LÈ TEPÈS, HERE WE COME!"

  
It was restaurant that was open during this god forsaken time. The manager was an old mexican man, who was friendly with everybody who came to his small establishment. Sans clung onto (Y/N) who talked lively with the old man, who ended up talking to the skeleton. Papyrus watched it all, feel more and more of this heaviness in his soul as Sans clinged onto the adult male, "Tequila anyone?" Asked Maria.

"We came here to get sober, not to get drunk!" Laughed Asriel as he sat beside Toriel who couldn't stop staring at him; Sans sat between (Y/N) and Papyrus who eyed him a bit, but he ignored the weird looks and potential glares, he was having fun, and he could feel how much his soul hummed happily as he leaned on (Y/N).

Snap!

"Keep being cute, you gonna get a blog for your cuteness!" Went Maria as Sans was now chasing the woman around the table. Jose laughed trying so hard to keep himself from falling, while (Y/N) was straining himself to KEEP himself from laughing.

"Get her, Sans!" Cheered Alphys.

After that encouragement, Sans manage to snatch the phone away, "no more photos without my permission, or I will tell everybody about you tickle spots" he grinned. Maria narrowed her eyes as she looked over to her brothers who looked over eagered to hear. "You wouldn't dare," she muttered. Sans grinned and turned to the group, "guys! Did you know Maria is ticklish around- mfph!"

"Nowhere! And Sans, you won!" She went as the small skeleton grinned, giving his usual signature laugh before sitting down between his brother and (Y/N).

Papyrus went stiff for a while, taking noticed that his brother paid no mind to him as he chatted away as if nothing ever happened. 'Heh, that's what made him cool....' he thought before frowning.

"Papyrus right?" Asked the (h/c)nette, as he looked over to him with concerned in his eyes. "(Y/N)! Let's trade seats! I wanna sit next to Jojo" went Sans, while Jose narrowed his eyes at the small blueberry.

"Watch it Blue" he hissed.

(Y/N) switched places with Sans, causing Papyrus to become stiff, watching only with limitations as the human male chatted away with the rest of the group.

  
"Hey Papyrus wanna join me at the bar?" Asked (Y/N) causing the taller skeleton to flinch, "heh, sure buddy" he felt nervous as he rose up from his seat, "(Y/N), bring him back in one piece" went Maria, causing the male to roll his eyes, "relax, we're just gonna chill for a while, ask for some whiskey, maybe have some candy-"

"You really need to control you sweet tooth (Y/N), Too much sweet things can be bad for you," said Sans causing Papyrus to feel a bit nostalgic at his brother's worry, "I'll be fine Blue, now just enjoy and catch up with the dragon lady,"   
Alphys laughs, "Not bad for a punk like you, guess I misjudged you."

(Y/N) grins, "now its not all forgiven, but I'll accept that" he went before tugging Papyrus over to the bar, seating themselves down as they order some whiskey. "You got any honey?" Papyrus asked earning a quick nod from the bartender who happily gave him the bottle. He peered over seeing the small group smile and laugh. "Shocking huh?" He froze as he turn his gaze to the male, a smile resting in his lips as his eyes welcomed nothing hostile or threating. "Y-yeah" he went, as he poured honey in his whiskey, "never thought I would see him again like this... like-"

"He was normal?" Papyrus flinched as the tone in (Y/N)'s voice deadpanned, but nothing screamed anger or hostility, "well" he went, "he's healing, smiling more, eating healthier, more alive, just... still has nightmares."

"Nightmares?" This catches his attention, "yeah, and they're getting worse, he had it bad earlier this morning, nearly send him back, but luckily we helped bounce him back."

Papyrus suddenly felt guilty at this, "do you know... what they're about?"

"No, I never pry, if he wants to tell me. its on his own time, as of now he isn't ready," he said downing his whiskey. Papyrus stared down at his glass, feeling his soul clenching with guilt. His brother had suffered for ten whole years, he couldn't deny it. He missed him terribly and he wanted nothing more than to go hug him and tell him how much he's forgiven, and that he should be asking for forgiveness... "I'm an ass" he muttered earning a chuckle from the human.

"Took you a while to figure that out?" he went.

"Your his friend... How are you not mad at me for this?" he asked looking at him seeing the human's face twist into a frown, "I am mad... scratch that I'm not mad... I am ~~**_PISSED_**~~ " his voice went dark and his (E/C) eyes glimmered with anger. "If it were me... heh..." His side glanced him which cause Papyrus's magic to freeze, " ~~ _ **YoU wOuLdN't Be SeEiNg HiM nOw~**_~~ " His body was stiff and his own magic clashed only briefly with the other's until it vanished. "But~" he snapped out of his threat, "its not my place and he deserves to see family, even if you are a prick for leaving" he chuckled as he ordered another drink. Papyrus chuckled dryly as he peered over to his brother who chatted away unaware of the threat he sat with now.

"Anyway I better round up my morons, everyone has a video we gotta do tomorrow and we have to get started right away," he went. Both males approached the table as the now drunk siblings Asriel and Maria sat talking stories of their childhood.

"I remember -hic- Carol dropping JoJo when he was -hic- a baby" went Asriel which earned a glare from the human male.

"That's not funny"

"Naw what's funny is Carol pantsing you in front of your crush" laughed (Y/N) causing the whole group to laugh. "On Valentine's Day!" screamed Maria, causing her brother to hid under the table, "Can I get drunk now!? Please!? PLEASE!?"

"No brother!" hiccuped Asriel, "you shall suffer in silence~" he passes out on Sans causing the small skeleton to laugh, "think that's our cew to go" he went as he took the keys and toss them to Jose, "fine! Any of you guys need a ride?"

"Naw we're good nerd"

"T-Thanks, but I go with Alphys"

"I already called my husband, he's on his way."

"Eh, I can always take a shortcut."

"Alrighty, glad to meet ya all, hope you have a good night and drive safely~" went (Y/N) before lifting Sans up and dragged Asriel out.


	11. Halloween, all about candy, fun, and... a bunch of dicks!

**SO SORRY BEEN BUSY, THIS IS A FILLER, BUT AT THE SAME TIME NOT A FILLER. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**AND GORGE YOURSELVES ON CANDY!**

* * *

 

"Blue, come down, show us your costume" went Maria as they all waited for their sweet, blueberry to show up. (Y/N) straighted out his kimono tying it nervously. "Aren't I showing a bit too much skin?" He asked earning a laugh from Jose, "bro relax, you look good, plus you got those muscles, show them off for the ladies~♡" he reflexed. (Y/N) rolled his eyes as he straighten his silver, haired wig. "All ready!" Went Blue dressed in a similar fashion, a royal blue kimono with armor, a big beautiful butterfly wings, giving him a look of royalty.

(Y/N) gazed at him gapping with shock, while Sans let out a successful "Mwehehe". "Oh my god blue, you are gorgeous!" Went Maria making blue flush in his cheekbones. "Thanks Maria! I did a mighty fine job, huh, mweheheh!" Maria squealed at him, capturing him in a nuzzling cuddle.

"(Y/N), at this point, Maria gonna steal blue away from you~" smirked Asriel, while (Y/N) rolled his eyes again befors smiling. "Come on guys, Our buddy says we need to be at his party, its gonna start without us."

"Bitch you should know by now!" Went maria as she let go of Blue, "the party don't start until I walk in!" With that she dashed out towards the window and took a leap down.

A large crash can be heard, "BITCH MY CAR!" Screamed Jose as he followed after her. Asriel laughed as he walked towards the door, "meet you downstairs" he went before closing the door.

(Y/N) laughed while Blue just chuckled at their silly antics, "ready Blue?" He asked earning a joyful nod from his part. "Yup! I am ready!" He went before he was lifted up on his human's shoulders, finding him blushing at the closeness, now that he can see, he couldn't take his eyes off him. The same sweet minty scent invaded him, finding himself purring at this, but eventually caught himself while (Y/N) laughed. "Your so cute" he went while he snapped his fox ears in place one last time, "let's go, my fairy prince."

The party was at the town sqaure, a festival for many people and monsters both. Children playing, music blasting, food being cooked, and laughter in the air. The song "spooky scary skeletons" played in background. "You got to be kidding me!" Screamed Blue while (Y/N) and the others laughed at his anger, "you humans and your jokes! Seriously!"

"But Bloo, its halloween, time for some skele-ton of fun, and I'm patella you need to bone-chill-ax and eat some spooky scary donuts" went (Y/N) while Sans barked out an outrage full of words, as he was a priest spouting out bible rites from the bible. Heck the poor skeleton grabbed a cup of water and just screamed it, "body of christ compels you!" (Y/N) was laughing so hard, that he nearly tripped on his tail.

"Sans!"

"Huh? ALPHYS! HI!" he went waving as the familiar ex-royal guard showed up dressed like a pirate while her girlfriend dressed like a mermaid... "HOT DAMN GIRL! WORK IT!" Cheered Maria as Undyne face brightly turned aqua-green. "So where's the bonehead at?" Asked Asriel earning a glare at Sans.

"Over here" all turned to see the same Skeleton dressed in a regular white shirt, and orange sweater, with the words LIFE on his shirt. "Lemon?" He held out a lemon to (Y/N) who barked out a laugh, "fuckin lazy, but perfect man! Next time make yourself like a credit card" he grinned.

"Why?" The skeleton grinned.

"So that people know you are either used or denied," that sparked up a wave of laughter from everyone. Sans stuck close to (Y/N) who lifted him up to his shoulders with ease, by then the King, Queen, and their little child met up with them. "Hiya friend, I don't believe I ever met you" went Sans earning a nod from them, "I'm Sans, this is my best human friend, (Y/N)!"

"Sup munchkin" he smiled earning a smile back, "I'm Chara."

"Now one moment, guy" his family turned to him, "keep everything PG or I bust ya gut later."

"Aw man!"

"Does that mean I can't drink."

"Your our ride home Jose, plus no drinking while trick-or-treating!" Went Sans earning a groan from Jose. Chara giggled a bit while the others bickered, PG of course. Asgore, from what (Y/N) finally figured out his name, talked with Asriel, holding back tears from what he is seeing. Sans played with Chara and some children, who admired his costume, and is now playing some silly roleplay with them. Having a long line of children following him as if little ducklings.

Snapped a picture of that.

Things were going good, joyful and even exciting, soon they would be trick-or-treating with random people and friends. That until...

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN YOU SICK FUCKS!" the music died and people were in shock as they searched for the source of who done that. "Your not welcome here, go back to the mountain where you belong!" Screamed another. Blue was then shoved away as the children scammered over to him, their was a small group hovering in front of them, all adults angrily staring down at him with pure hatred. "FREAKS LIKE YOU WILL TAINT OUR KIN, AND SHOULD BE KILLED OFF, NO ONE NEEDS THEM HERE! THEY STEAL OUR JOBS, HOMES, AND CHILDREN!"

"Your wrong! The surface belongs to everyone not just you!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes before a harsh kick was brought to his face. "No one was talking to you filth!" Screamed a woman as she went to kick him too before her ankle was caught.

By now while everyone focused on Blue, (Y/N) and his siblings had snuck their way around the herd of idiots, while a few other folks who agree to join.

"Listen here buddy, this is event for both humans and monsters, now I would respect an opinion who had some decency to leave anyone out of this, but~" he rose up causing the woman to fall on her side. Clenching tightly on her ankle as she shook, staring at him with wide eyes. "You cussed in front of children," tighten his hold on her ankle, "you hit my best friend," started twisting it, "you basically disrupt our celebration for Halloween" was now clawing at her ankle earning a harsh yelp from her, "and  
Because of you..." lets her go, "we gotta end this early."

Soon both his family and some human helpers had tackled down the small herd before tying them all down with the help of a fellow monster friend. Muffet as he realized who it was. And now everyone were basically booing and glaring down at the small group who screamed profanity and saying that they all will burn. The children were ushered back to their parents, while Blue was being tended by Undyne. By then the cops had shown up and arrested the small anti-monster group, except the woman who (Y/N) grabbed, she was sent to the hospital for a shattered ankle.

"Fuckin hell (Y/N), you need to control you strength" went Maria as she checked to make sure she was out of range from Chara. Blue was now in (Y/N)'s hold burying his face to his mid-section, shaken, but fine. "Wouldn't you be pissed to find out some jackass kicks and punches your friend?" He asked still pissed.

"Heh, in your case... yeah, I would" she smirked as Blue nuzzled into his hold. "You okay Blue?" He asked before earning a silent nod, "okay... how about we play mafia uno at home and gorge ourselves with candy?" Everyone looked over at them before nodding, "my house isn't far" went Asgore, "your welcome to come there."

"Thank you Sir" went Carol as she held her twins in her arms. She came before the incident with the other two sisters. "Might as well, plus kinda stuck in traffic going back" went Jose as he placed Michie on his back, "TO NARINA~!!!"

"JOSE, YOU FAT FUCK! I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS!!!!" Screamed Michie as she was now clinging to dear life as they ran through the crowd.

"She is barely 16 no difference there, you were still into trucks and games when you were 19, (Y/N)" said Emily smirking.   
"Hey! In my defence, children toys now and days have better toys than the ones in 2004," he went as they all laughed off and made their way to their cars.


	12. Stalker Confessions

**I know I have been gone for a while, but I was stumped and decided hey! Why not speed it up a little, so I am sorry if this is fast, but pretty sure everyone has been waiting for this long enough~ Enjoy guys!**

**Also feel free to give advice guys!**

* * *

 

***few months laters***  
  
Sans felt the world become stiff and cold, however it wasn't a bad thing. Just new; though he suppose it's no longer new since he's been on the surface for a good while. However he can't help it, he enjoyed being able to sit and listen to the sounds of water. It reminded him of Waterfall back in the Underground, he felt nostalgic about it, but he was happy.   
  
"Hey Blue, you okay?" Asked (Y/N) as he handed him a cup of warm tea. "I'm fine, just enjoying, it's a beautiful day to just relax and listen," he whispered. (Y/N) smiled at his skeletal friend, happy that he appreciate the little things such as rain. In a way he too enjoyed the rain, mostly thunder storms, which was sorta the reason why he moved to Ebott. Since the land sprung with magic and life, he felt right at home. As well as having Asriel fit in with the occasional rumors about the creatures down beneath the mountain.   
  
"Still having trouble ajusting?" He asked as he noticed his little blueberry looked a bit puzzled. "Yeah, the light is making my eyes water, but I'm fine," he went giving off his cute smile. (Y/N) felt the heat rush to his face, but nonetheless was happy, "well considering its raining, wanna head to that cafe near the corner, order some more tea, and some cookies?" Asked (Y/N).   
"Sure, I could go for some cookies," he beams making his eyelights into stars. "Great! Cause we ran out of that peppermint tea you like so much, and they sell best there."  
  
                    It wasn't crowded when they got there, thank god for that; "I'll save us a seat by the window," said Sans, earning a smile from his human. "Alright, sugar-free chocolate chips right?" He asked which earned a nod from him, soon both parted away momentarily. Sans was seated alone by the window gazing at the window blissfully, allowing his mind to wander freely as he pleased.   
  
"Who let the trash in this place?" He froze before turning his gaze over to see a woman with fiery hair, and rough-turquoise eyes. She looked furious to see him there, but he had done nothing wrong, "I'm sorry, what?"   
"You heard me, trash like you, belong underground! This is a human establishment and your not welcome," she hissed. Sans calmly stared at her, honestly didn't know what to say, over time he gotten use to the harsh words and terrible people on the surface. He still thinks they should just be friends and be nice, but after several events, he decided that maybe he should be more careful.   
"Listen ma'am, I have not done anything to you, I apologies that being a different species offended you, but honestly this is a free country, I have rights like any other human, so please leave me alone, your making a scene," he said.   
  
It was true, she was making a scene cause everyone was staring at them, sorta the reason why he hadn't done anything. "Why you-"   
"Jessica stop," (Y/N) came back with a bag, he narrowed at the woman who was named Jessica. "Oh (Y/N)!" She suddenly looked happy and sweet, "its been so long, I was just talking to-"   
"Sans, lets go, I'm afraid they didn't have crazy-lady on the menu," went (Y/N). He looked extremely mad at the woman and had purposely ignored her, holding his hand out as Sans took it. They proceeded with walking away until, "hold on, your dating that thing!?"   
Everyone in the cafe paused as they turned heads to the two of them. Sans felt his soul quiver by the sudden attention, (Y/N) looked unamused as he boredly looked at the woman, "(Y/N), you should be dating your own kind! Not experiments with fuckin freaks like him!"   
  
"Language! There's children here!" Snapped Sans.   
  
"Shut up, you disgusting, ugly bastard! First monster take our jobs, takes our homes, women and now our men!? When will it stop!? Things like you should be rotting down belo-" SMACK!   
The roomed stilled as the walls echoed of flesh hitting against flesh. A red mark was appear on the woman's cheek, as she gazed at (Y/N) stunned,"W-what?"   
  
"First of all, I don't appericate calling Sans a freak, he is an individual like myself and you. Second there are kids here so shut your trap before I shove soap in there and third..." he turns his attention to Sans before looking at the woman, "I am dating him, and it should not matter to you who I am with, we were never a couple, you were just some crazy fan, who managed to get my address and stalk me. I had put three restraining orders on you for harrassing me and my brother. So I will say this one final time... Leave me alone," the air had become still now... everything was silent, people were gapping as looked at the scene. Sans by now felt his skull blazing with magic, shading his skull with a blue color like his magic.   
  
"Ha!" She laughed, "wait until your followers hear this, soon you will -" then out of nowhere cheers erupted from the cafe each congratulating (Y/N) for speaking out. Turns out everyone was a fan on the pair, and after several months recording together, had unintentionally did a interspecies revolution. Many assume they were already dating considering how close they were, "hey (Y/N) about time!" Laugh the cashier who looked oddly-   
  
"JOSE!?" Went Sans as he gapped at the male who just grinned, "hey, how did you think they all know you for?"   
The crowd continued to cheer before as Sans buried his face into (Y/N)'s coat earning a few giggles from nearby shippers. "Guess that answer you reason... now excuse me, me and Sans have to go," went (Y/N) as he smiled at the fuming woman who face was as red as her hair. Both of the males waved at the crowd before dashing out of there, both felt a little overwhelm by the support they were getting, hope this doesn't back fire....  
  
                      Spoke to soon, "apparently someone in the crowd recorded the scene, and now your both earning praises and discrimination... though less discrimintion, which is surprising since our economy is a dick, but surprise, surprise, we have a few secret shippers among them," Asriel smirked earning a blushing blueberry and a stuttering brother. "Come on man! Don't spout out shit like that!" He went.   
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who confessed in public," as if that grin on Asriel's muzzle wouldn't get any bigger. "The bitch needed to know I was never interested, plus she insulted Sans, I didn't mean to confess! It just came out!" By now he was coated in red, "wish I done it, properly instead of in public."  
Sans looked at him, his own soul shaking in place as the male was hunched over covering his face. "Y-you like me?" (Y/N) flinched, he had possibly forgotten that Sans was there. Sans watched as his human friend glowed with red, he reminded him of those cherries enjoyed eating once.   
  
"Uhh...."   
  
"Oops, we broke him," snickered Asriel as he happily spun around in his chair.   
  
"Um (Y/N)?" He waved his hand over his face, "hello? Anyone home?"   
  
"Yes! No wait- I mean, GOD DAMN IT!" Asriel by now had finally burst up laughing at his brother's suspense and gave him a shoulder pat. "Blue, just accept his date proposal and get to boning, both ya'll need it," he went leaving them.   
  
"DID YOU JUST FUCKIN PUN AT US!?" 


	13. Shopping

**I apologies for the wait... one of my family members has passed away. Though I don't know him well, my grandmother was in need of support, so I've been busy with real life and all. Anyway sorry if short, I do hope you guys enjoy it, I did! ^^**

* * *

 

Nervous... he felt extremely nervous...   
  
After (Y/N) threw profanities at his brother, he finally properly asked him out. Honestly, he's still a bit surprised he was okay with this. After ten years (probably eleven now) of pinning over his brother, it was... awkward... maybe even a bit unfaithful to his love for his brother. However, he wanted to change and giving (Y/N) that chance seem like a good start... Honestly it was possibly the best match fate had to offer.  
He was comfortable around him, he didn't judge him, accepted him, and now... maybe even love him. His soul was at ease with this idea, so after agreeing to the date which they set up by the end of the week. They went on acting... Normal, as if he didn't confessed, however (Y/N) did ask to do little affection here and there during the week. He always asked first if it was okay, now Sans didn't mind the little affections, if anything it made him happier, though it was very sweet for (Y/N) to ask him.   
  
_***The day of the date*** _  
  
That morning was calm, breakfast was done and all three males ate pleasantly. Chatting away about plans and such, until-  
  
~~_**SLAM**_~~!   
  
"BLUE!" Screech the latina as she glared down, "I'M TAKING YOU SHOPPING!" As she grabbed the surprised skeleton and zoomed out of the apartment.   
Both brothers sat their stunned, "what the fuck just happened?"   
  
        Sans sat beside Maria in the bus earning distasteful looks and welcoming smiles. "Why did you do that, Maria?" He asked looking at the woman who was smiling cheerfully. "Well, today's the day you both are going out so, why not dress for the occasion; by the way did he mention where?" She asked as Blue pondered, "I do remember him mentioning that it was something cold, but I don't know what he meant." Maria smiled down at him, "I think I got an idea... if not I text him later about it, anyway when we get to the mall, first we go shopping for some cute clothes, look around, and later have lunch, deal?"   
  
"Deal."  
  
  
                  (Y/N) and Asriel had been wandering around town themselves, taking the opportunity to refresh (Y/N)'s wardrobe himself. "Should I go classy, or chill?" He asked as he scanned through the sections of clothings. His brother, Asriel had been glue to the screen before his hands, barely acknowledging the human who he called brother. "Yo! Asshole!" He called out earning a few looks from passbyers; Asriel turned and glared at his brother as he held up the optional choices, "classy or chill?"   
  
"Neither dude, you need something that's suitable for where your off too," he went.   
  
"This is the sixth store in the plaza! You have a better place in mind?" He hissed as he put the clothes back.   
  
"Hot Topic," Asriel deadpanned.  
  
"Is that where you and Maria get your anime shit?" Asked (Y/N) as he exited out the store, his brother walking beside him as they pass a few humans and monsters. The section of the city they live in is resident to ALOT of monsters, and humans who didn't mind or cared about... no speciest here.   
  
"I have you know, that place is fuckin anime heaven, so eat it!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah... ya fuckin weeboo," smirked (Y/N) as he earned a playful punch from his brother. "Shut up! You obese of that one anime, The Ancient Magnus Bride, so you shouldn't be talking!"  
  
"I have you know, dear brother of mine, that anime is the true meaning of old magic! And is a epic classic that deserves to be treated like fuckin royalty!"   
  
" **DRAGON BALL Z DOES!** "   
  
"Okay maybe Dragon Ball Z, but-"  
  
"Mew Mew Kissy is better, that is a classic and an original of the evolution of anime!" Went a familiar mermaid who looked perturbed. Soon the three anime weeboo's (beside Alphys and Papyrus who were watching) basically dis-each other on whose anime's a better or which ships were better.   
  
Papyrus sat chuckling as the three friends had calmed down, ' _damn, these kids have no filter,_ ' he thought as he lit a cigerette. "Whats you dweebs doing out here and without Sans?" Asked Alphys as she slurped her drink. Asriel smirked at his brother who glared at him, "we came to get (Y/N) here some new clothes for his date tonight."  
  
"Azzie, you asshole"   
  
"They asked," grinned Asriel.   
  
Undyne by now was beaming and Alphys was smirking at the (H/C)nette, who currently was a blushing mess. "About time! Since finding out about your channel me and Undyne have been on our seats waiting for you two to make it offical!" Papyrus by now was clueless on who (Y/N) was dating, but the looks everyone gave each other, he began putting the pieces together.   
  
"Anyway Maria text me earlier about where your taking him, I send her where... I also got the idea to go to Hot Topic from her, plus she wants you far away as possible until you and Blue's date." Alphys and Undyne laughed as the human male was now deep scarlet red, pulling the strings if his hoodie as he now covered his face. "So cute! I'm so happy for you both!"   
  
"Plus the ship has sailed!" Cheered Alphys.   
  
They all had a good laugh and soon walked on heading to the store happily with a grumpy Mr. Skeleton.  
  
              Sans was exhausted, after lunch both him and Maria returned, (Y/N) and Asriel were still out so it gave Sans some time to relax and get ready. His soul was pounding away nervously as he took one look within the mirror. He never been on a date before and that worried him, usually he was the one planning... well he use to, but most of the time he had grasp of many scenarios so it felt odd to have someone else guide him through. And the sudden fear of messing up came to mind, ' _what if... I fail this? What if he changes his mind and doesn't want to keep me around anymore? What if-_ ' more and more of these thoughts plagued him, sometimes reminding him how suffocating he felt loving his brother... feeling alone and abandoned, cast aside and-  
  
"No," he breathed as he closed his eyesockets... allowing fresh air run through his nasal cavity filling it with the comforting scent of peppermint. "(Y/N) has helped me through this... He healed me, and I wanna give hime a chance, I need to move on..." those words felt lighter now as he reminded himself everytime he felt this. Now confident he turned to the new clothes he had sprawl out on the bed, "Okay, let's get ready." 


End file.
